The Color of Green
by chocoswift
Summary: Putra mahkota, tidak pernah di perintah tetapi memerintah. pangeran sekolah yang selalu diminati bukan meminati. Aomine Daiki, putra dari presiden direktur perusahaan Touou jatuh cinta pada pria miskin yang hanya memiliki penghasilan pas pasan. bagaimana kisah cinta mereka? [CHAPTER 5 UPDATED]
1. Chapter 1

"Tsk…. Ban ini kok pakai bocor segala lagi!" gerutu pria berkulit gelap sambil menggeser sepeda motornya di trotoar. Untung disana ada tukang jasa sepeda motor, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi pria yang masih berstatus mahasiswa di University of Tokyo itu membawa motornya di tempat itu.

"Ohayou! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya salah satu pegawai disana dengan ramah. "Ban motor saya pecah tuh…. Bisa diganti saja?" Tanya pemuda tersebut yang dikenal dengan nama Aomine Daiki.

"Biar saya periksa dulu ya." Kata pegawai tersebut lalu menggerek sepeda motor pemberian Ayahnya pada ulang tahun yang ke 19. "Ano… pak, ini ban nya baru bocor sekali. Bagaimana jika ditambal saja?" tawar pegawai tersebut. "Sudah, ganti saja." Kata Aomine.

"Ha'i." balas pegawai tersebut. Tcih! Dasar anak orang kaya. Aomine adalah anak pertama dari dua bersaudara dari Presiden direktur perusahaan Touou yang memproduksi bahan elektronik yang terkenal di Jepang. Memang dia terkesan sombong akan tetapi sebenarnya dia hanya menutupi kelemahannya yaitu tidak pandai berbicara pada orang.

Aomine duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan. Dia bersandar sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang tak penting. Lalu, terdengar ada orang yang masuk membawa delivery. "Ini pesanannya dan jumlahnya 300 yen." Kata pria berambut pirang yang bekerja sebagai tukang antar tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangan tanda meminta uang. Pegawai yang memesannya pun memberikan jumlah yang disebutkan dan pria blondie tersebut pergi.

"Oi! Delivery!" panggil Daiki sebelum orang itu kabur dari pengawasannya. "Ha'i! ada apa anda memanggil saya?" tanyanya dengan sopan. "Aku mau seperti yang dipesan orang itu." Kata Aomine yang terdengar angkuh. "Ha'i pesanan anda akan segera di antar." Katanya langsung melesat pergi.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian pria tersebut datang dengan pesanan yang diminta sudah tiba. "Harganya 300 Yen.' Kata pemuda itu sambil menjulurkan tangan persis denga apa yang dia lakukan dengan pegawai tadi. Aomine mengeluarkan uang 1000 Yen dan memberikannya kepada pelayan delivery tersebut.

"Maaf, tetapi anda ada uang yang lebih kecil dari ini soalnya ini hanya 300 Yen." Kata pelayan restoran tersebut. "Ah! Sudahlah. Ambil saja kembaliannya." Kata Aomine. "Saya tidak menerima uang yang tidak ada kembalian kecuali uang pas." Katanya lembut tetapi tegas.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak punya uang pas lagi." Kata Aomine sewot. "Coba anda periksa dompet anda! Pasti ada." Tebak Pemuda tersebut. Aomine terkejut, baru pertama kali ada orang yang tidak menerima uang yang seharusnya ada kembaliannya. Daripada berantam sama orang ini bagusan kasih saja deh uang pasnya. Lalu, Aomine mengeluarkan dompetnya kan memberikannya 3 lembar uang 100 Yen. "Terima Kasih… semoga hari anda menyenangkan." Balas pemuda delivery itu lalu pergi.

"Oi!" panggil Aomine kepada permuda itu sebelum pergi. "Ada apa?" pemuda itu berbalik. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Aomine.

"Kise Ryota desu." Balasnya lalu pergi keluar.

'Kise Ryota…. Akan kuingat nama itu' batin Aomine.

.

.

.

 **The Color of Green**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **AoKi (AomineXKise)**

 **Warning: Fanfic gaje, anti mainstream, Typo(s), dll**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hello, I'm Kise Ryota**

.

.

.

"Dai _-chan_ , ini bagaimana mengerjakannya?" tanya anak usia 15 tahun sambil menunjukan pr matematikanya. "Apa Satsuki? Kok kamu asik mengganguku sih?" balas Aomine Daiki malas dengan posisi tubuh berbaring di atas sofa yang di import dari prancis. "Dai _-chan_ ….. ayolahhh.." pita Aomine Satsuki memelas. "Malas ah!" jawab Daiki dengan mimik wajah malas, tubuhnya yang atletis hanya dibaringkan seperti orang umur 90 tahun yang sudah tidak berdaya.

"Kalo tidak nanti aku lapor sama _okaasan_." Ancam Satsuki. "Ah! Baiklah yang mana?" kata Daiki dengan terpaksa. "Nah! Ini ada dikatakan persamaan logaritma 2log (2x – 5) = 2log (x + 9) bagaimana?" tanya Satsuki setelah ancaman maut sukses besar. Daiki hanya bisa mengeluh dan terpaksa mengajarinya dan memberinya solusi. Daiki memang sudah terkenal kepintarannya dulu di SMA Teiko. Dia pintar terutama di matematika dan fisika. Makanya, banyak siswa yang tidak mengerjakan pr meminjam pr matematikanya.

"Mengerti Satsuki?" tanya Daiki. "Ha'i arigatou gozaimasu." Senyum Satsuki. "Dah sekarang minggat…. Menggangu banget." Jawab Daiki sewot. Sepertinya adiknya sudah tegar terhadap kata kata kasar bagai katana yang diasah di gunung Fuji. Lalu, Satsuki melenggang pergi sedangkan Aomine Daiki hanya kembali bermalas malasan di sofa lembut nan empuk. Pikirannya kembali melayang kejadian tadi pagi.

"Kise Ryota, nama yang sangat menarik." Gumamnya. Lalu, dia beranjak dari sofa dan pegi ke kamarnya. Begitu dia sampai di kamar, dia langsung menyambar iPhone 6s miliknya dan membuka Facebook. Dia melakukan pencarian di Facebook dengan hasil Kise Ryota namun hasilnya sama dengan nol. Dia tidak dapat menemukan Kise Ryota.

"Aku sangat tertarik dengannya." Batin Daiki. Jam menunjukan 09.47, Daiki mematikan lampu kamarnya dan tertidur. Dia harus bangun pagi pagi untuk pergi membeli minum the langganan.

.

.

.

" _Tadaimaa!_ " suara baritone menggema ke seluruh penjuru rumah yang kecil itu. Tampak seorang wanita tua berpakaian sederhana datang sambil memeluk putra semata wayangnya itu. "Ibu… ibu bagaimana? Sehat?" tanya pria yang tadi masuk tersebut. Lalu wanita itu mengaguk tanda ya.

 _Bagaimana kerja kamu hari ini?_

"Tidak banyak yang terjadi, hanya ada orang yang secara kebetulan meminta pesanan yang sama di bengkel itu." Jawab pria muda tersebut.

 _Oh! Bagus lah kalo kamu begitu terus kamu bisa dapat uang bonus banyak. Hah kalau begitu cepat ke ruang makan, ibu sudah sediakan makanan buat kamu._

"Ah! Baiklah ibu." Jawab pria bersurai kuning itu lalu berjalan 2 langkah saja sudah sampai ke ruang makan yang sederhana itu. Rumahnya memang kecil tetapi bersih dan tertata rapi di segala tempat.

 _Makanlah yang banyak dan oh ya! Ibu mau cuci priring dulu sebentar ya. Setelah makan kau boleh tidur._

"Aah ibu! Jangan.. nanti biar aku saja yang cuci, ibu sebaiknya istirahat saja dulu oke?" kata Pemuda tersebut sambil menghentikan ibunya untuk pergi ke dapur.

 _Tidak perlu, ibu belum lelah. Kau setelah makan pergi tidur saja._

"Ibu, nanti kalau ibu sakit bagaimana? Kan susah jadinya masalahnya, ibu sudah lelah, istirahatlah." Bantah putra tunggal nya.

 _Hah baiklah, tetapi setelah cuci piring segera tidur ya._

"Baik…. Itadakimasu!" kata pria yang bernama Kise Ryota itu melahap makananya sampai habis. Setelah habis, dia membereskan piring piring yang ada di meja dan membawanya ke tempat cuci. Dia membuka keran air dan mulai menyabuni piring dengan spons. Dalam waktu sekitar 5 menit dia menyelesaikan itu dan ke kamarnya.

Dia merogoh tasnya dan membuka buku sastra bahasa Inggris nya. Dia memang bercita cita ingin bersekolah di luar negri kan kembali untuk membahagiakan ibunya. Hanya bermodalkan 1 lampu di meja belajarnya, dia menuliskan kembali apa yang diajarkan dosen. Kadangkala terdapat kata yang dia tak mengerti, dia membuka kamus untuk mencari tahu.

Jam menunjukan pukul 11.05….. menandakan sudah waktunya tidur. Dia mematikan lampu belajarnya dan berbaring tepat disamping ibunya. Kise kemudian menoleh kepalanya ke arah ibunya.

"Ibu… maafkan aku." Katanya sambil memejamkan matanya untuk istirahat.

.

.

.

 **KRRRIIIINNGGGGGG**

Bunyi jam waker Aomine. Dia mengeram dan mematikan nya dengan kasar yaitu melemparkannya ke dinding sampai hancur berkeping keping. Aomine ngesot ke tepi tempat tidurnya sambil menguap lebar. Cahaya matahari bersinar menembus kaca jendela. Daiki meregangkan tubunhnya lalu berdiri. Dia melakukan sedikit peregangan pada tulang lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menjalankan ritual paginya. Dia membuka shower untuk membasahi tubuhnya dan mengambil sabun cair di sebelahnya. Aomine mengosok sabun tersebut mulai dari lehernya lalu menuju dadanya dan dilanjutkan ke perutnya yang seksi lalu menuju ke— oke mungkin itu berlebihan (Maaf, saya cowok jadi bagian ini ga usah dilanjutin deh ^^)

Aomine keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya handuk yang menutupi bagian vitalnya. Dia kemudian menuju lemari pakaian dan memilah pakaian yang akan dipakai. Sebenarnya sih bukan memilah namanya kalo hanya sekitar 10 detik memilih baju tapi okelah kita masukin aja deh.

Aomine kemudian memakai bajunya dan menyambar tasnya dan berlari keluar kamar. "Ohayou Dai-chan." Sapa Satsuki. "Ohayou." Balas Daiki singkat lalu turun tangga. Dia langsung berlari ke basement untuk menjemput mobilnya. Dia masuk dan menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi keluar. Mobilnya menerusuri jalan Tokyo. Lalu, Aomine masuk ke salah satu Café langganannya sejak 8 bulan yang lalu.

Aomine membayar jumlah yang disebutkan oleh kasir dan pergi. Sambil minum, dia memainkan ponselnya sampai dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat pria bersurai kuning berada dalam bus yang tengah melesat. Entah dia salah lihat atau bukan, tetapi yang jelas dia harus mengejar bis tersebut.

Aomine berlari menuju mobilnya dan buru buru menstarter. Setelah menyala dia langsung melesat mengejar bis itu. "Seharusnya gak terlalu jauh sih." Gumamnya. Dia terus mengendarai mobilnya dan bingo! Ketemu. Tapi, ini kan universitasnya dimana bis itu berhenti.

"Pasti dia berhenti disini!" gumamnya seperti dukun yang tahu bahwa korban sentet bakal mati. Dari kaca mobilnya, mata birunya menerusuri setiap celah orang yang berada pada area tersebut. Tiba tiba matanya menangkap rambut kuning yang berada tepat di pintu masuk dan hendak masuk. Buru-buru Daiki memarkirkan mobilnya dan pergi mengejar pria yang disangka Kise Ryota itu. Aomine Daiki masuk dengan berlari lari. Kepalanya menoleh kanan kiri untuk mencari sosok Kise Ryota.

Sosok yang dicari pun ketemu. Dia berlari dan langsung memegang pundah orang tersebut. Pria berambut kuning tersebut langsung melihat ke belakang.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria itu.

Aomine terkejut, ternyata itu bukan dia. Rambutnya saja sama. Cih dasar!

"Sumimasen, Aku salah orang." Aomine meminta maaf. "Tidak masalah." Balasnya lalu pergi.

"Kise Ryota. Kau membuatku gila." Kata Aomine sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

"Kurokocchi!" jerit seseorang dengan nada melengking.

"Kise-kun, tolong jangan jerit. Telingaku sakit." Balas pria pendek bersurai biru muda tersebut.

"Kejamm…." Kise membuat tangisan palsu. Teman Kise yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya hanya diam dan tetap berjalan menuju kelas sastra.

"Hey, Kurokocchi." Panggil Kise.

"Ada apa Kise-kun?"

"Kau tahu tidak anak Perusahaan Touou? Katanya ayahnya sudah mau pensiun dari perusahaan, mungkin dia bakal jadi penerusnya. Ah… enaknya jadi orang kaya." Kata Kise. Lalu sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi kirinya.

"Itai! Oi kok menampar wajah indahku sih!?" protes Kise.

"Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu lagi Kise-kun."

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya berangan angan." Balas Kise.

 **PLAK**

Tamparan kedua berhasil mendarat di bagian pipi yang sama. "Kise-kun, yang kau katakan bukanlah angan tetapi keinginan buruk untuk menguasai. Kau seakan tidak menerima keadaanmu." Kata Kuroko.

"Gomen…. Kurokocchi." Balas Kise dengan wajah mayun. Kise menerima kenyataan kok, dia hanya perlu menjalani hidupnya dan lihat apa yang terjadi. Cita citanya adalah untuk membahagiakan ibunya, itu saja.

Mereka masuk ke kelas sastra dan duduk di temppat mereka. Kuroko hanya diam dan mengeluarkan bukunya dari tas. Dia mengerjakan _review_ yang diberikan dosen kemarin. Lalu, mereka berdua melakukan reading tentang 'Ancestors of ancient Greek' dan menjawab bagian pertanyaan.

Mereka tampaknya mengerjakannya tanpa kesulitan. Sesekali Kise membuka kamus untuk mencari kata sulit.

"Kurokocchi, tampaknya dosen gak bakalan datang lagi. Apa sebaiknya kita keluar saja?" tanya Kise.

"Sepertinya begitu, kalo begitu kita keluar saja." Kata Kuroko lalu mengemas barang mereka di tas dan keluar.

.

.

.

"Hey, Aomine. Kenapa kau murung hari ini?" tanya Wakamatsu. Aomine Daiki terkejut dan keluar dari lamunannya. "Ya, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Hah? Gak apa apa." Balas Wakamatsu kesal.

Aomine Daiki kembali menerusuri otaknya dengan lamunan. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah merasa sefrustasi ini. Dia bahkan tidak pernah tertarik pada apapun kecuali Basket. Bahkan ketika ayahnya menghukumnya karena bermasalah di sekolah. Tapi, mereka hanya bertemu 1 kali dan itu seperti sudah bertahun tahun.

"Kise Ryota."

"Aomine kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Imayoshi.

"Ah ! tidak, Maaf." Kata Daiki.

"Kau kelihatan sakit Aomine, sebaiknya kau pulang." Imayoshi menganjurkan. Aomine hanya duduk di salah satu bangku di kelas jurusan Bisnis sambil berpikir.

"Arg! Aku akan keluar dan mencari udara segar." Katanya sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil menenteng tasnya. Daiki keluar dan menutup pintu cukup keras. "OI, AOMINE! JANGAN KABUR BEGITU SAJA!" teriak Wakamatsu. "Wakamatsu, biarkan." Kata Imayoshi.

Aomine Daiki, anak pertama dari orang terkuat di Jepang sedang mengacak rambutnya. Pikirannya kusut, pikirannya berisi pria delivery rambut pirang.

"Aku harus menemukan pria itu." Gumam Aomine dalam hati. Akibat berjalan sambil melamun, Daiki menabrak seseorang. "Maaf," kata pria yang ditabrak atau lebih tepatnya di senggol oleh Daiki. Pria itu memiliki suara yang familiar di terlinga Aomine Daiki. Atau jangan jangan….

Aomine menarik tangan pria tersebut. Tentu saja dia terkejut. Aomine manatap matanya dalam dalam.

"Ano… anda siapa?" tanya pria bersurai pirang itu. Tunggu pirang? Tidak salah lagi.

"Kau, Kise Ryota. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Kata Aomine puas.

"Huh?"

.

.

.

 **Mini Story:**

"Kise-kun, aku akan beli minum jadi tunggu sebentar disini." Kata Kuroko. Kise paling benci yang namanya menunggu. Tetapi apa boleh buat? Daripada dipukul lagi bagusan tunggu. Lalu, Kuroko pergi menuju mesin minuman yang jaraknya lumayan jauh.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

10 menit

12 menit

"Apa saja sih yang dilakukan Kurokocchi." Kata Kise yang mulai tak sabar. Setelah 15 menit menunggu, dia pun sudah tak sabar. Kise Ryota langsung meninggalkan posisinya dan pergi mencari Kuroko. Bocah itu sulit banget di cari karena hawa keberadaannya sangat tipis. Ini menjadi tantangan buat Kise untuk mencarinya.

Karena berlari lari, Kise menabrak seseorang. "Maaf," kata Kise. Lalu pria asing itu memegang tangannya.

"Kise Ryota, akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Katanya.

EH!?

.

.

.

 **Tsuzuku**

* * *

Hi minaa... ketemu saya lagi... stelah sekian lama gak publish akhirnya juga ya. ini FF karya saya jadi kalo misalnya ada kesamaan sama FF lainn mungkin khilaf soalnya ini dari otak saya sendiri... oke laa jangan lama lama tolong kasih reviewnya laa jaaaa minna.


	2. Blue Defines Calm and Deep

Kuroko berjalan di lorong kampus yang sudah tidak bergitu banyak orang. Setidaknya tidak sebanyak tadi sewaktu dia mau pergi membeli minum. Tetapi, puji Tuhan karena hawa keberadaannya yang kecil, dia mampu menerobos kumpulan orang orang yang terlihat sibuk atau sok sibuk.

Tangan pucat Kuroko memegang 2 buah kaleng Cola sambil menggunakan taktik yang tadi yaitu menerobos diantara kerumunan. "Sumimasen." Begitulah yang diucapkan Kuroko asal dia menabrak orang lain….. atau mungkin sebaliknya.

Kuroko menjadi teringat dimana saat di SMA Seirin, para Senpai iblis menyuruh mereka membeli roti Hot Dog yang entah macam macam isinya dan mereka harus mengahadapi ratusan siswa dan siswi rakus yang ingin membeli roti langka tersebut, jika tidak mereka harus menembak cewek yang disukai terlanjang. _Well,_ mendengarnya saja cukup membuat merinding. Mereka terpaksa membelinya. Kagami dan yang lainnya gagal mendapatkannya, sedangkan dirinya hanya terdorong oleh kerumunan hingga sampailah ke depan kantin. Akhirnya mereka membelinya dan memberikannya kepada Senpai. Namun yang mereka katakan? "Itu untuk kalian." What the hell? Jadi ancaman itu buat bersenang senang? Dasar!

Kuroko tersenyum ketika mengingat hal tersebut. Ah! Itu terjadi pas masih kelas 1 SMA. Tak terasa itu sudah 3 tahun yang lalu. Ketika Kuroko kembali ke alam nyata, dia masih saja di himpit oleh kerumunan orang. Ada yang bau sabun, ada yang tengik, ada yang parfum menyengat. Pokoknya yang menggangu pernafasan lah.

Setelah sekian lama berjuang, akhirnya lolos juga. Tetapi, mungkin Kise sudah lari duluan karena dia bukan tipe yang suka menunggu lama. Kuroko berlari melewati ubin ubin yang menghiasi lantai Universitas tersebut. Kuroko bukan tipe pelari yang hebat, tetapi apa boleh buat? Daripada nanti repot mencari dia (Note: Kise) bagusan berlari,lebih cepat.

Kuroko berlari menuju tangga saja. Kakinya yang pucat menapaki anak tangga dengan cepat guna mempersingkat waktu. Sesampainya di lantai 3 dimana dia menyuruh Kise menunggu, dia langsung membuka pintunya dan berlari ke TKP. Pernah sekali saat di taman hiburan saat Kuroko menyuruh Kise menunggu di dekat air mancur dan setelah dia kembali Kise malah hilang. Terpaksa lah harus mencarinya. Huh! Sangat sangat merepotkan.

"Aku harap dia masih menunggu disana." Batin Kuroko.

"KUROKOCCHIIIIIII!" teriak suara melengking dari ujung sana ke telinga Kuroko yang diduga adalah suara Kise Ryota. Lalu muncul sosok pria muda berambut kuning yang berlari dari ujung lorong yang dikejar oleh pria berambut biru tua.

"KISE! Berhnti!" teriak pria rambut biru itu.

"Tidak mau!" Kise berteriak balik sambil berlari. Kuroko hanya bisa bengong melihat aksi kejar kejaran bak Tom & Jerry.

"OI KISE! Berhenti!" teriak pria rambut biru (lagi). Namun, apa daya? Kise hanya tetap berlari dan berteriak Kuroko agar mau membawanya pergi. Kise langsung menarik Kuroko dan pergi melesat ke tangga.

"Kise-kun, sebenarnya ini ada apa?" tanya Kuroko sambil ditarik oleh Kise.

"Nanti ku ceritakan."

.

.

.

 **The Color of Green**

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **AoKi (AomineXKise)**

 **Warning: Fanfic Gaje, anti mainstream, Typo(s), Yaoi, AU**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Blue Defines Calm and Deep**

.

.

.

Sebuah café di Tokyo pada jam sekitar 10.00 waktu setempat. Terlihat 2 orang duduk disana sambil menikmati secangkir kopi. Keduanya tidak saling memecah keheningan. Hanya suara obrolan pelanggan lain dan suara dentingan piring.

"Dai- _chan_ , kenapa kau tiba tiba memanggilku?" tanya perempuan bersurai permen karet memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Pasti Daiki mau membicarakan sesuatu. Tidak pernah dia memanggil orang apalagi adiknya sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Entahlah Satsuki." Ucap Daiki sambil menatap keluar jendela. Aneh! Sangat aneh.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Aomine Satsuki. Daiki hanya diam sambil menatap trotoar yang dipenuhi pejalan kaki. Aneh! Satsuki tidak pernah melihat kakaknya seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia seperti tidak mendapatkan sesuatu yang penting baginya. _Well,_ sebagai putra sulung dari perusahaan ternama di Jepang sulit baginya untuk tidak mendapatkann apa yang dia inginkan. Lihat! Dia tampan, kaya, tinggi badan 192 cm, badan atletis dan pandai bermain basket. Apa lagi yang kura coba? Banyak orang yang mengantri hanya ingin menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Ini beda dari dari Aomine Daiki yang dulu, yang Satsuki kenal.

"Serius Dai- _niichan_ , apa yang terjadi? Apa kau gagal mencari cewek yang ber payudara besar?" terka Satsuki asal.

"Hey! Jangan bicara seperti itu!" bentak Daiki lalu menoleh kembali ke jendela.

"Jangan membentakku dong… kan hanya menerka." Balas Satsuki sewot dan menikmati seteguk kopi buatan café tersebut.

"Tapi jangan yang itu dong!"

"Hey! Aku melihat ada majalah Mai- _chan_ di bawah kasur kamu dan koleksi _hentai_ di folder labtob kamu yang kau beri mana 'Tugas Geografi'. " Balas Satsuki dengan senyum penuh kemenangan karena sudah berhasil membongkar rahasia kakak kandungnya tersebut.

Wajah Daiki langsung memerah mendengar rahasia terdalamnya terbongkar. "Hey! Jika kau membongkarnya, akan ku telan kau hidup hidup." Ancam Daiki.

"You can count on me," Balas Satsuki dengan bahasa Inggris yang lancar. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka (lagi) setelah pertengaran tadi.

"Satsuki." Kali ini Daiki yang membuka kartu. Dia diam sejenak.

"Apakah kau pernah merasa frustasi karena orang lain?" tanya Daiki dengan tangan kanan memegang sesuatu. Mata merah muda milik Aomine Satsuki membulat sempurna. Aomine Daiki, seorang putra sulung perusahaan Touou tidak pernah membicarakan ini. Selama ini hanya orang lain baik wanita maupun pria homosexual menembaknya dan Satsuki tidak pe

rnah menyangka kakaknya bisa bertanya seperti ini. Siapa sebenarnya orang ini?

"Apa maksudmu, Dai _-chan_?" tanya Aomine Satsuki tak percaya.

"Ah! Bukan apa apa. Ayo kita pulang," Ucap Daiki sambil meletakkan beberapa Yen di meja dan pergi meninggalkan meja. Satsuki yang harus memungut tas berteriak minta tunggu sama kakak semata wayangnya.

"Dai _-chan_ …. Tunggu!"

"Cepatkah Satsuki ayo naik ke mobil." Kata Daiki sambil membuka kunci pintu mobil dan masuk beserta adiknya lalu melesat ke arah jalan di Tokyo.

.

.

.

"Dia sangat mengerikan Kurokocchi!" Teriak Kise sambil menangis (Fake).

"Kise- _kun_ , sebaiknya kau tenang dulu." Kata Kuroko dengan expresi kesehariannya yaitu datar bak ubin yang dipoles. Sebenarnya, dibalik wajah datar terdapat sesuatu yang dia takuti setelah mendengar cerita sang pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut. Bagaimana dia tahu namanya? Benar benar pria yang aneh. Tetapi, Kuroko merasa seperti dia pernah melihat dia di koran? Ah mungkin salah lihat. Mana mungkin.

"Kurokocchi… kau harus menolongku. Mungkin dia akan membunuhku, _ssu_ " tangis Kise bak anak anak merengek minta permen kapas di perayaan festival.

"Kise _-kun,_ coba kau ingat ingat siapa saja yang pernah bertanya namamu." Kata Kuroko mengusulkan. Sebenarnya, Kuroko pun tidak yakin bahwa Kise bakal ingat, cuman ya tidak ada salahnya jika mencoba kan?

"Etto… banyak sih para pelanggan di tempat kerjaku." Balas Kise.

"Apakah kau mengenal wajahnya Kise _-kun_?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya enteng. Kuroko hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop. 'Ternyata kau memang begitu ya Kise-kun'.

Kuroko berpikir keras, pasti ada sesuatu diantara mereka. Mungkin Kise merebut pacar cowok itu? Tapi Kise bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Atau Kise menginjak kakinya tanpa sengaja waktu di tempat kerjanya? Tapi mungkinkah hanya dengan menginjak kaki bisa terbawa dendam? Atau jangan jangan pria konyol ini malah tak sengaja menyenggolnya di jalan? Biasa lah! Kise orangnya kalo jalan tu sambil melamun.

Pernah sekali Kise menabrak ibu ibu di kantin kampus sampai baju ibu itu kotor semua. Padahal , itu adalah hari pertama ibu itu akan menemui anaknya. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Ya minta maaf aja lah. Untung saja ibu itu baik, kalo tidak mungkin Kise bakal disuruh ganti 2 kali lipat.

Jam telah menunjukan angka 10.17 waktu setempat. Tetapi kelihatannya tidak ada yang memperdulikannya walau jam 10.30 adalah waktunya Kise masuk kerja. Mereka berdua terlihat masih memikirkannya walau pikiran Kuroko adalah yang aneh aneh, hanya suara kipas angin yang memenuhi ruangan. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Kise langsung teringat kejadian yang menimpanya di bengkel.

"Aku baru teringat!" jerit Kise memecah keheningan. Kuroko yang tadinya sedang berpikir keras langsung tersentak kaget.

"Tepat 2 hari yang lalu ada seseorang yang menanyakan namaku tetapi aku terlalu sibuk dan boss ku pasti sudah mendesakku untuk kembali,ssu." Jelas Kise. Kise melirik jam dinding yang bergantung di sebelah kirinya dan sadar bahwa dia sudah telat 5 menit.

"Sial! Aku telat.. nanti besok aku mampir ke sini lagi. Mata Ashita." Katanya sambil melesat pergi dari apartmen Kuroko.

"Ha'i~ jaa nee." Kata Kuroko sambil melambaikan tangan kepada teman sejak mereka sangat masih kecil walau SMA mereka berbeda sekolah.

.

.

.

AC di dalam mobil terus berkoar koar mengeluarkan angin sejuk untuk 2 orang yang berada di dalamnya. Walau Satsuki sering pergi dengan mobilnya, baru kali ini suasana tampak tegang dan tampaknya tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan.

Daiki hanya menatap lurus jalanan yang ada di depannya, sedangkan Satsuki mencolok headset pada kedua telinganya sambil menatap ke arah trotoar Tokyo. Pikirannya terus berputar pada kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di café.

 _Satsuki, apakah kamu pernah merasa frustasi karena orang lain?_

Alunan musik berGenre pop memenuhi telinga sang pemilik mahkota bunga sakura. Dia penasaran bagaimana seseorang dapat mempengaruhi kakaknya yang super tesebut. Senyum kecil muncul di wajah Satsuki. 'Pasti ini sangat menarik,' batin Aomine Satsuki.

Daiki pernah kehilangan _fingerpick_ gitar kesayangannya dan itu hanya membuat dia mendegus kesal. Lagi, ketika Floryn, anjing putih salju nya meninggal akibat makan jamur asing yang muncul entah dari mana dan itu hanya membuatnya menangis sehari saja, besoknya langsung kembali normal. Namun, kali ini Daiki terlalu banyak melamun entah dari pagi dia melamun saat keluar kamarnya. Untung Satsuki menyapanya, kalau tidak dia bisa jatuh dari tangga tuh.

Satsuki melepas headset dari telinganya dan menyimpannya di tas. Karena hari ini tidak ada tugas dari guru, satu satunya kesempatan ini adalah jalan jalan di mall. Kesempatan yang gak akan datang 2 kali, kalau ada pun hanya 3%.

Satsuki memeriksa jam di ponselnya. _Friday/10:55_ , kira kira itulah yang ditunjukan oleh ponsel mahal miliknya.

"Dai-chan, tolong berhentikan aku disini," pita Satsuki sambil bersiap siap.

"Huh? Kenapa Satsuki?" tanya kakak laki lakinya.

"Um… tidak ada.. hanya ingin berberbelanja baju," senyum Satsuki. Aomine Daiki tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang akan dia lakukan tapi biar sajalah.

"Hm…" sahut Daiki malas dan mengendarai mobilnya ke arah trotoar. Satsuki mengangkat tas dan keluar dari mobil.

"Oi Satsuki, nanti kalau mau pulang telepon aku. Jangan sok sok an pulang sendiri… jalan kaki pula itu," tegur Daiki sekaligus menyindir kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu saat adiknya sok tahu jalan dan pulang sendiri. Karena tidak mengerti cara naik kereta api, jadi Satsuki pulang dengan jalan kaki sampai dia tak tahu dimana dia. Untung ada seseorang yang baik mau menolongnya ketika melihat dia menangis di sudut trotoar. Dia pulang ke rumah sambil menangis dan langsung memeluk ayahnya.

"Hey! Namanya juga coba coba," balas adiknya membela diri.

"Kalau memang coba coba pasti kau akan bertanya sama orang lain,"sahut kakaknya tak kalah pedas.

"Itu…ano….um…. ah! Sudahlah, nanti gak selesai selesai perkara-nya ini," Satsuki kehilangan kata kata.

"Hahahaha, baiklah… hati hati Satsuki," balas Daiki.

"Ne, aku akan hati hati." Balas Satsuki lalu menutup pintu mobil.

"Hari ini juga ada edisi baru parfum _Victoria Secret_!" seru Satsuki ketika kakaknya sudah menjauhi mobil dari dirinya. Buru buru dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kedalam mall tersebut.

.

.

.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Ucap salah satu dari pegawai yang baru datang tersebut. Dia terlalu lama curhat dengan temanya, lantaran pria aneh dengan tatapan misterius tiba tiba memegangnya seperti polisi yang akhirnya mendapatkan buronan yang dikejar selama 10 tahun. Tapi, boleh diakui…. Dia memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan walau tatapannya seperti singa lapar.

"Nah Kise, tolong antar pesanan ke alamat ini," ucap pemilik restoran cepat saji tersebut yang bekerja sebagai kasir, Genta. Kise tak tahan melihat wajahnya yang dulu memiliki bulu halus di dagunya dan sekarang mulus bak setrika. Dia tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Tidak," Kise lalu berlari ke belakang untuk mengganti bajunya. Tangan kirinya mendorong pintu yang bertuliskan _Staff Only_ di depannya. Kise menyapa pegawai lainnya yang sudah bekerja bersama sejak Kise kelas 2 SMA. Ada Kasamatsu yang mencuci piring, Kobori yang mengoreng ikan, Hayakawa yang kelihatan sangat bersemangat sejak dia bekerja disini.

Kise masuk ke ruang ganti baju. Dia merogoh kantungnya untuk mencari kunci locker dan membuka pintu loker setelah menemukan kuncinya di kantung. Kise meletakkan tasnya di dalam dan mengeluarkan baju seragam kerjanya. Kise baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang hilang dari tasnya. Dia mencoba mengingat apa yang hilang. Dan semua pertanyaan tertungkap pada kepala zip tasnya.

"Nani!? Gantungan itu mana!?" batin Kise panik.

Kemudian, ada seseorang yang membuka pintu. "Kise, kok kau lama sekali?" tanya sosok yang tak lain adalah Kasamatsu.

"Gantungan Basket ku hilang ssu," jawab Kise dengan mata setengah berair. Kasamatsu mengerutkan kening dan berkata, "Kok bisa? gantungan basket itu pemberian Ogarawu-san?"

"Ogiwara-kun,ssu" kata pemuda ber-anting itu dengan wajah ingin menangis. Gantungan basket itu adalah pemberian dari Ogiwara Shigehiro, teman Kuroko dan Kise sejak mereka berusia 4 tahun. Ogiwara sudah menderita Hemofilia* keturunan dari ibunya yang karier (pembawa) penyakit pada kromosom X resesif.

…

Pada saat itu, bertepatan dengan 18 Juni. Musim panas sangat melelahkan orang dan membuat keringat. Kise, Kuroko dan Ogiwara janjian bakal ketemuan di Maji Burger saat mereka masih kelas 3 SMP. Kuroko dan Kise sudah menunggu di dalam selama lebih dari 45 menit dan Ogiwara-kun belum datang juga.

"Ogiwaracchi kok lama sekali ssu," kata Kise dengan wajah cemberut. Pakaian seragam mereka bertuliskan Teikou

"Bersabarlah Kise-kun," kata Kuroko sambil menyeruput vanilla milkshake yang ke 3 sejak jam mereka janjian.

Tiba tiba, ponsel Kuroko berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk yang entah dari siapa.

 ** _From: +81-3-989-004  
To : Kuroko Tetsuya_**

 ** _Kuroko, datang ke rumah sakit Shuutoku secepatnya! Shigehiro di rumah sakit! Nanti akan aku jelaskan!_**

"Kise-kun, Ogiwara-kun di rawat dirumah sakit," kata Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

"Nani? Bagaimana bisa!?" tanya Kise panik.

"Ayo sekarang kita kesana," ajak Kuroko tergesa gesa. Rumah sakit Shuutoku sih tidak jauh jauh amat, jadi berlari bisa lah.

Mereka buru buru keluar dari Maji Burger dan berlari menuju Shuutoku. Kise mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Seragam mereka basah karena berkeringat. Sebenarnya Kuroko sudah merasa kelelahan. Tetapi apa boleh buat? Ogiwara sedang berada di rumah sakit.

"Ayo Kurokocchi! Belok kanan sekali lagi kita sudah sampai," teriak Kise yang sudah berada di depannya. Kuroko yang sudah tak kuat berlari masih berusaha berlari sekuat tenaga dengan tubuh di lapisi cairan keringat melawan orang orang ramai yang berjalan di trotoar Tokyo.

"Kurokocchi! Sudah sampai," kata Kise yang juga sudah terengah-engah disertai peluh yang amat banyak.

"Kita masih di depan parkiran, Kise-kun,"

"Adoh! Cepat masuk," dan begitulah….. mereka masuk (dengan berlari). Pintu otomatis segera buka ketika Kise berada di jangkauan sendor daripada pintu itu sendiri. Kise buru buru berlari ke meja depan yaitu meja resepsionis rumah sakit.

"Konnichiwa, ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya resepsionis yang tak bisa membaca situasi.

"Adakah… pasien di…..sini yang ber…..nama Ogiwara Shigehiro?" tanya Kise dengan nafas putus putus. Begitu juga Kuroko yang sepertinya harus masuk rumah sakit juga.

"Sebentar ya," balas resepsionis itu. Dia melihat komputer dan mencari pasien yang bernama Ogiwara.

"Ano…. Apakah tidak bisa dipercepat?" kali ini Kuroko yang membuka mulut.

"Ogiwara Shigehiro?" tanya resepsionis untuk memastikan.

"Iya!" jawab Kise langsung.

"Tadi dia dikabarkan kecelakaan karena ditabrak oleh seorang pengendara sepeda motor," resepsionis itu berhenti sejenak.

"Lalu apa!? Apa dia terluka berat!?" tanya Kise setengah berteriak.

"Iya, dikatakan dia sedang berada pada ruang ICU,"

 **DEG**

Bagai petir yang menyambar di siang bolong. Ogiwara tidak boleh terluka walau sedikit dan ini sampai separah itu.

"Ano… apakah anda anggota keluarganya?" tanya resepsionis yang bertag nama Aida Riko.

"Um… ano…" Kise bingung harus menjawab ya atau tidak. "Ya! Saya adik sepupunya," jawab Kuroko yang tentu saja bohong.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan ke lantai 6, silahkan tunggu di _waiting room_ dan tunggu konfirmasi dokter," jelas resepsionis Riko.

"Hai, Arigatou Gozaimasu," ucap pemuda bersurai baby blue dan pirang serentak dan segera menuju lift. Pintu lift membuka. Mereka masuk dan menekan tombol 6. Lift melesat menuju lantai yang dituju. Setelah pintu lift terbuka kembali, mereka langsung dihadapkan ke ruang _Intensive Care Unit_. Kakak kandung Ogiwara langsung menghampiri Kuroko.

"Shigehiro masih di dalam dan ini sudah 2 jam. Dokter belum keluar," jelas Ogiwara Ryosuke.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul seseorang pria paruh baya berambut hijau dengan manik yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, Dr. Midorima , Ph.D.

"Jangan tanyakan kondisinya," jelasnya tanpa menunggu pertanyaan dari pihak keluarga. Dia menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak sedkitpun melorot.

"Dia positif Hemofilia dan kalian sudah pasti tahu jika orang Hemofilia dan terluka parah apa jadinya…. Permisi,"

Air mata sudah tak terbendung lagi dan membentuk sungai di pipi Ryosuke. Begitu juga dengan Kuroko dan Kise.

"Oh! Sebelum aku pergi, Ini yang kutemukan di kantung celana korban dan ada suratnya juga," kata dokter Midorima dan memberikan gantungan yang dengan bola basket dibawahnya. Kise juga mengambil kertas berwarna kuning dan membukanya.

 ** _Rabu, 18 juni 2008_**

 ** _Selamat ulang tahun Kise! Semoga tahun ini jangan cerewet lagi.  
Makin tampan juga, dan ini gantungan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun.  
Gomen, hadiah kecil yang tidak ada apa apanya. Semoga kau suka!_**

 ** _Ogiwara Shigehiro_**

Ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya masih ada aroma Shigehiro. Lalu, keluarganya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Nagasaki karena terpukul atas kematian salah satu anggota Ogiwara.

…

"Coba kau ingat ingat dimana kau terakhir menghilangkannya," kata Kasamatsu yang berusaha membantu.

"Aku tak ingat,ssu." Balas Kise sambil merangkak dilantai guna mencari barang yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Oi Kise!" panggil bos dengan badan dibalik pintu. "Hai! Saya akan secepatnya datang," kata Kise terburu buru memakai seragam kerjanya dan topi yang bertuliskan Gentachiken.

"Tidak perlu lagi, Hayakawa akan mengantarkannya tetapi ada orang yang katanya ingin bertemu kau," ucap bos.

"Hai," balas Kise sambil berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

Setelah Satsuki keluar untuk menghamburkan uang sekian ribu Yen, Aomine Daiki meneruskan perjalanan untuk pulang ke rumah di Kompleks Rakuzan. Kejadian di kampus tadi sangat memalukan. Kise menjatuhkan gantungannya…..pas mau di balikkin dia malah berlari. Aneh aneh aja manusia zaman sekarang ini.

Aomine mengendarai mobilnya sambil memainkan gantungan yang terjatuh dari tas Kise. Apakah wajahnya sejelek itukah sampai Kise Ryota melarikan diri bak kuda nil kabur. Aomine berpikir keras bagaimana mengembalikan gantungan ini. Rumahnya? Gak mungkin, Dibuang saja? Ah! Bagusan jangan, Menjerit jerit panggil namanya? Wtf nanti dikira sinting.

Aomine mengendarai mobilnya melewati restoran Gentachicken. Tunggu, Gentachicken? Ah! Itu dimana Kise bekerja seingat Daiki. Dia ingat label yang tertempel di bajunya. Bingo! Sebuah lampu bohlam muncul di kepala Aomine (Aho) Daiki. Mengapa tidak menemuinya saja di tempat kerja dan sekalian minta nomor ponselnya.

Aomine Daiki memutar mobilnya ke arah sebaliknya dan mendatangi restoran Fast food tersebut. Daiki memarkir mobilnya di salah satu tempat disana. Dia keluar dan mengunci mobilnya.

 **KLENTENG!**

Bunyi lonceng menandakan ada pelanggan baru. Aomine berjalan dengan tatapan penjuru restoran terutama kaum hawa yang terkena _love struck_ melihatnya.

"Okaeri! Ada yang bisa kita bantu?"

"Ada yang namanya Kise Ryota disini?" tanya Aomine to the point tanpa basa basi.

"Kise Ryota ada di dalam, ada perlu apa dengan dia?" tanya Genta yang kali ini berbicara.

"Aku akan memberimu 10 ribu Yen tetapi tolong panggilkan dia," ucap Aomine dan mengeluarkan yang 10 ribu yen. Mata pemilik restoran langsung terbinar binar.

"Hai!" ucap pemilik restoran dan segera berlari ke dalam bermaksud memanggil Kise secara pribadi.

Aomine duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di restoran tak peduli dengan tatapan dari seluruh penjuru orang di restoran. Aomine bertopang dagu untuk menunggu Kise keluar.

"Hm… mana orang itu?" terdengar sebuah suara muncul dari balik pintu yang bertuliskan _Staff Only_. Aomine kontan berbalik untuk melihat sosok tersebut.

Kise Ryota, pemuda berambut pirang yang Aomine Daiki pikirkan selama 2 hari yang lalu semenjak pertemuan mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya Aomine Daiki sangat tergila gila…..mungkin terobsesi lebih cocok… dengan seseorang yang berdada rata dan memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama pula.

"Ryota-kun, orangnya ada disana," kata salah satu staff wanita yang bekerja di bagian depan. Kise menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk. Matanya membulat atau lebih spesifiknya terbelalak melihat sosok yang mencarinya tersebut. Apa maunya disini?

Aomine beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju meja depan.

"Kise Ryota, aku meminjam dirimu sebentar, ayo keluar,"

Badan Kise berkeringat dingin. Kakinya berjalan mundur hendak masuk kembali ke dalam pintu staff dan berjanji tidak akan keluar lagi untuk selama lamanya. Aomine menatapnya sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Oi! Aku pelanggan dan aku mau kau _melayani_ diriku, kau tak mau kan jika aku minta kembali uang 10 ribu yen dan kau akan dipecat?" kata Daiki mengancam. Pecat? Oh tidak, kata yang paling Kise tidak ingin dengar. Lagipula, apa maksud dari kata _melayani_ itu?

Ibarat nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Kise tak punya pilihan lain. Dia melangkahkan kakinya kedepan secara perlahan. "Ayo ikut aku!" ajak Aomine dan Kise hanya mengikuti langkahnya dengan tubuh bergetar. 'Aduh! Apa salahku Kami-sama mengapa kau biarkan hambamu terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini,' batin Kise.

Mereka keluar dari restoran dan pergi menuju sebuah gang kecil yang berada tepat si samping Gentachicken. Aomine berjalan tenang sementara Kise berkomat kamit tak jelas. Aomine menghentikan langkahnya untuk berjalan lebih jauh. Kise terkejut.

"Aku akan mengembalikan ini karena aku yakin ini milikmu," Aomine lalu menunjukan gantungan kunci di tangan kirinya. Manik kuning itu langsung membulat, terkejut sekaligus lega karena gantungan itu masih selamat walau letakknya tepat berada di atas jurang yang curam.

"Itu milikku..ssu,"

"Kau boleh mengambilnya, anggap saja ini sebagai hutang," kata Aomine dan melemparkan gantungan yang lalu ditangkap Kise.

"Aku permisi," kata Aomine keluar dari gang. Sudut bibirnya terbentuk senyuman tipis. Kise terbengong.

"Setidaknya aku harus berterima kasih dulu," ucap Kise sebelum Aomine sempat menghilang. Aomine berbalik.

"Dengan?" tanyanya dan mendekat. Kise mundur selangkah.

"Aku tidak punya apa apa. Aku sekarang harus menghidupi ibuku tetapi aku pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna dan bisa-," ucapan Kise terpotong.

"Jadi pelayan pribadiku," jawab Aomine Daiki.

"Mak..sudnya?" tanya Kise tak percaya.

"Aku akan membayarmu 50,000 yen per bulan, bagaimana?" tawar Aomine.

"Li…li…li.. .mmaa p..puluh rrii..bbu.. ?" ucap Kise gagap.

"Sekarang kau mau apa tidak?" tanya Aomine tak sabar. Tentu saja Kise tidak mau menyiakan kesempatan emas ini.

"Hai! Saya mau," ucap Kise mantap.

"Baik, setelah kamu selesai bekerja datang ke kompleks perumahan Rakuzan dan cari rumah dengan nama keluarga Aomine," perintah Aomine.

"Ano… nama anda siapa?" tanya Kise hati hati.

"Aomine Daiki," balas pemuda biru tersebut.

.

.

.

 **Mini story:**

Satsuki terlihat sedang berjalan jalan dengan tangan kanan kiri penuh dengan tas tas belanjaan. Ada yang H&M, Forever 21, SOGO, dan banyak lagi barang barang bermerek. Sekitar 20,000 yen hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 3 jam.

"Kurasa belanja kali ini sudah cukup! Ayo kita isi perut kita," kata Satsuki bermonolog. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan menuju sebuah café yang ada di mall tersebut. Aomine Satsuki, putri tunggal dari orang terkuat di Jepang, wanita pujaan banyak pria, makan dengan porsi yang sangat tidak biasa untuk perempuan 15 tahun dengan berat badan 47 kg.

Hidangan steak rusa, ayam crispi, nasi bebek, dan sushi dimakan dalam porsi yang besar mengundang pandangan para kaum Adam.

Begitulah kisah Hidup yang menyenangkan ala Aomine Satsuki. Sekian.

.

.

.

 **-Tsuzuku-**

* * *

 **Hemofilia: penyakit genetik dari kromoson X resesif yang menyebabkan darah penderitanya sukar membeku.**

* * *

Hai minaa, ketemu lagi dengan saya. Kali ini chapternya lebih panjang, jika ada yang ingin memberikan komen (Flame pun diterima) silahkan…mungkin itu menjadi motivasi saya untuk membuat fanfic yang lebih bagus lagi. Special thanks kepada **Lovely Orihime** karena sudah memberikan komentar.

Jaa, mata raishuu….


	3. Violent Love

Kise berjalan ke alamat yang dimaksud oleh pria yang disebut sebut sebagai Aomine Daiki. Sepertinya Kise pernah mendengar nama keluarga itu tetapi sudahlah, Kise tidak mudah mengingat nama orang. Dia terus berjalan, lalu sampailah di depan gerbang kompleks Rakuzan yang disebut sebut sebagai kompleks orang kaya. Kise sempat terbengong melihat depan gerbangnya yang ketat dijaga oleh satpam bertubuh besar. Rumah yang terlihat di sela sela besi gerbang terlihat megah dengan perkarangan selebar lapangan golf *bayangkanlah sendiri*.

Kise menghampiri pos satpam dan bertanya "Sumimasen,um…." Kise melirik ke arah bajunya. "Matsuoka-san, apakah disini ada nama keluarga Aomine?" tanya Kise sembari menunjukan nama kanji yang diberikan Daiki tadi siang.

Satpam berambut merah itu melirik pemuda kuning yang berada di depannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya dingin sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kise. Kise berjengit. "Saya pembantu baru rumah keluarga Aomine," kata Kise hati hati.

"Apa kau punya bukti?" tanya satpam itu lagi. Wah! Benar benar ketat, Kise seperti penjahat yang terdakwa atas tuduhan korupsi uang rakyat. Oke… mungkin itu terlalu belebihan. Kise menatap takut ke arah satpam yang tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Dia buru buru mengeluarkan kartu yang diberikan dari Aomine. Kartu putih yang tidak boleh hilang selama kau masih bekerja di salah satu rumah disana.

Satpam yang berambut merah dan mata setajam hiu mengambil kartu dari tangan Kise dan mencoba men- _scan_ kartu tersebut di komputer di sebelah kirinya. Warna sinar yang tadinya merah berubah menjadi hijau menandakan bahwa kartu yang tadinya dikantongi Kise itu adalah valid. Matsuoka mengela nafas dan memberikan kembali kartu tersebut.

"Jadi kau korban Aomine-san yang selanjutnya eh?" tanyanya dengan alis sebelah terangkat. Kise tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Ano….. maksudnya apa?" tanya Kise yang lola alias loading lamban.

Pria yang bergigi tak wajar itu hanya tersenyum misterius tanpa menjelaskan pertanyaan Kise. Dia berjalan ke tiang gerbang dan menggesekkan kartu yang dia keluarkan dari saku celananya. Lampu indikator menyala hijau dan gerbang terbuka. Semuanya terekspos jelas dengan tanpa adanya gerbang besi tersebut. Rumah rumah bak kastil nan indah, mulai dari design-nya tahun 90an sampai ke rumah impian masa depan Kise.

"Ayo bocah apa yang kau tunggu lagi?"

"Oh.. H—hai," balas Kise lalu mengikutinya ke arah rumah Aomine.

Mereka menginjak paving block yang kelihatan bersih. Sepertinya mereka membersihkannya 2 hari sekali menurut Kise. Kise tak henti hentinya memandang kiri kanan dengan mulut menganga lebar bak buaya tidur. Rumah dalam kompleks ini sangat mewah, tak heran jika perumahan ini terkenal.

"Oi! Bisakah kau menutup mulutmu? Air liurnya keluar tuh," ucap Matsuoka-san.

"Ah! Sumimasen," ucap Kise sambil mengelap air liurnya dengan lengan baju kanannya.

Setelah sekian lama berjalan, sampailah Kise di rumah yang tak kalah luas dari rumah sebelumnya. Di depan rumah tertera nama 'Aomine (青峰)'. Mulut Kise menganga makin besar melihat rumah yang sangat mewah tersebut.

"Sampai disini saja aku bisa membawamu, selanjutnya lakukan sendiri ya," jedanya sebentar dan berjalan ke arah Kise. "semoga beruntung," sambunnya setengah berbisik dan melenggang pergi. Kise merinding. Oke! Ini demi uang yang sangat dibutuhkan oleh seorang Kise Ryota dan dia harus segera mendapat uang tersebut. Dengan kaki gemetaran, Ryota berjalan ke arah gerbang utama rumah tersebut dan memencet tombol bel. Hanya hitungan detik, kemudian di layar muncul wajah seorang wanita tua dengan pakaian _maid_ di layar.

 _'Halo, ini siapa?'_ tanya wanita itu dari dalam rumah.

"Ini Kise Ryota," balas Kise.

 _'Bisa tunjukan kartunya?'_ kata wanita tua itu. Cih! Mereka gak percaya ya sama satpam mereka. Berarti sudah pernah kena rampok ni rumah.

Kise lalu mengeluarkan kartu putih dari dan mengarahkannya ke arah kamera yang berada tepat diatas layar. Wanita tua terbebut memperhatikan dengan seksama kartu tersebut.

 _'Oke Ryota-kun, Aomine-sama sudah menunggu kedatanggan anda, nanti staff kami akan membukakan pintu,"_ katanya lalu layar tersebut menjadi gelap.

"Oke Kise Ryota! Sekarang hidupmu yang sebenarnya akan dimulai….ganbatte!" ucapnya kepada diri sendiri lalu melangkah ke depan.

.

.

.

 **The Color of Green**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **AoKi ( AomineXkise)**

 **Warning: Fanfic gaje, anti mainstream, Yaoi, Typo(s), AU**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Violent Love**

.

.

.

 _'Kurokocchi, maaf ini mendadak sekali, aku tidak bisa bersama mu,"_ ucap suara dari seberang telepon. kuroko menghela nafas lega. Soalnya sudah dari tadi temannya belum menelepon dan bahkan di telepon pun tidak di angkat. Kuroko khawatir setengah mati dibalik wajah pantat pancinya.

"Aku sangat khawatir kau tau," ucap Kuroko dengan nada kesal yang jelas terdengar dari bibirnya.

 _'Nee… sumimasen hehehe,'_ ucap suara itu tanda dosa, bisa tertawa pula itu.

"Baiklah Kise-kun, jaga dirimu baik baik," kata Kuroko mengingatkan sahabatnya yang selalu ceroboh itu.

 _'Yosh! Aku akan baik baik saja,'_ balasnya lagi.

Kise pernah tersandung batu dan es krimnya jatuh, ehh.. dia malah menangis padahal umurnya sudah 7 tahun dan Kuroko dikira penyebab bahwa si pirang imut itu terjatuh. Kuroko menutup handphone birunya dan menyelipkan benda persegi panjang itu ke saku celananya. Kuroko menghela nafas dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke tempat penitipan anak.

Sedikit belok ke arah kanan, Kuroko dihadapkan kepada taman riang yang di depannya ada tulisan 'Sunshine' dan pelangi pelangi yang menghiasi dinding di gerbang masuk. Kakinya berjalan melewati lapangan parkir mobil yang tidak begitu luas itu. Dia mendorong pintu masuk. Di samping kirinya terdapat mesin sidik jari untuk mengabsen karyawan disana. Begitu selesai , Kuroko Tetsuya , berjalan ke kelas Ruby. Kuroko memutar knob pintu untuk membuka pintu yang bercat merah tersebut.

Anak anak langsung menyembur ke arah Kuroko.

"Kuroko-sensei!"  
"Kuro-sensei, Okaeri!"  
"Kuroko-sensei,"  
"Hah? Kuroko sudah datang?"  
"Kuoko-sensei, Okaerinasai,"  
"Aku mencintaimu Kuroko-sensei,"

Bayangkanlah bagaimana ributnya kelas Ruby tersebut yang dipenuhi oleh anak anak yang langsung menempel bak magnet. Kuroko berjongkok bermaksud menyamakan ketinggian anak anak dengan dirinya. Dia mengusap kepala mereka satu per satu. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah anak yang orang tuanya sibuk.

"Tadaima," ucap Kuroko lebut yang membuat anak anak semakin melekat pada dirinya. Kuroko bekerja di salah satu tempat penitipan anak yang bernama 'Sunshine'. Karakter Kuroko yang lembut mampu membuat anak anak lengket padanya. Lagipula, Kuroko senang melihat anak anak yang polos nan imut.

"Kuroko-senseiiiiii…..!" rengek anak kecil berambut ke coklatan berlari ke arah Kuroko.

"Ada apa, Furihata-kun?" tanya Kuroko berjongkok dan mengusap kepala anak usia 3 tahun itu lembut. Anak yang disebut Furihata menangis.

"Sensei…hiks….Kawahara merebut mainanku…huaaaa," tangis anak kecil itu semakin menjadi jadi sambil menunjuk ke anak lain yang dituduhnya merebut mainannya. Anak yang ditunjuk mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut. Kuroko menghela nafas.

"Ayo Furihata-kun," ajaknya ke arah Kawahara. Kuroko berjongkok menghadap Kawahara.

"Kawahara-kun, apa benar kamu merebut mainan Furihata-kun?" tanya Kuroko lebut tetapi tegas.

"Su..sumimasen sensei, aku tidak bermaksud merebutnya tetapi aku hanya ingin melihatnya dan Furihata tidak mau memberikannya," jelas anak kecil dengan pangkasan cepak tersebut sambil merunduk kebawah, tidak berani melihat pengasuhnya. Kuroko terseyum kecil melihat tingkah anak anak yang polos.

"Setelah mendengar alasan Kawahara-kun, bagaimana dengan kau Furihata-kun? Mengapa kau menyelahkannya?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada itu lagi.

"Hiks.. Kawahara tidak mengatakannya…..jadi..jadi…hikss…" sepertinya dia akan menangis seperti itu lagi….atau bahkan lebih parah.

"Sudah sudah Furihata-kun, laki laki tidak boleh menangis," ucap Kuroko lembut dan mengelus kepalanya bermaksud menenangkan. Furihata menganguk sambil menyerka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya dibantu oleh tangan putih mulus Kuroko.

"Kawahara-kun, lain kali bertanya pada temanmu jika kau ingin melihat mainanya ya," ucap Kuroko menasehati. Kawahara menunduk dan mengaguk kepala mungilnya. Ah! Kuroko ingin sekali memeluk mereka berdua.

"Nee, sekarang Furihata-kun, Kawahara-kun, ayo minta maaf," perintah Kuroko. Sejenak, tidak ada yang membuka suara.

"Kawahara-kun," Furihata Kouki memulai percakapan.

"Gomenasai," ucapnya pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Daijoubu desu, aku juga minta maaf karena mengambil secara paksa," ucap Kawahara membungkukan badan. "Gomenasai," ucapnya.

"Nee… baiklah, kalian sudah berbaikan, ayo bermain bersama lagi," bujuk Kuroko sambil mendekatkan mereka yaang baru saja berbaikan. Handphone Kuroko berbunyi menandakan bahwa ada telepon masuk. Dia berdiri untuk mengambil handphone flip yang terletak di saku celananya. Unknown Number tertera di layar handphone Kuroko. Kuroko mengerutkan dahi.

"Moshi moshi," sapa Kuroko.

 _"Kurokocchi…~"_

'Kise-kun?' batin Kuroko.

"Kise-kun? Apa dengan Unknown number ini?" tanya Kuroko tanpa basa basi menanyakan sedang apa dia.

 _"Hehe…ini telepon antik….rupanya masih befungsi, ku kira tidak ssu,"_ . hening. _"Oh kurokocchi, baiklah aku akan segera menutup telepon,"_ pip~

Kise seenak jidatnya menutup telepon. kekesalan Kuroko hanya ditunjukan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi miliknya. Emangnya Kise ada dimana? Kok sampai ada telepon mewah segala? Segala pertanyaan itu di tepis Kuroko. Sebaiknya dia tanya aja sama Kise sendiri. Kuroko kembali menatap anak anak bermain. Ah! Rasanya ingin kembali ke masa anak anak. Tanpa risau, tanpa masalah, hanya makan dan tidur.

Kuroko melirik ke arah jam yang masih menunjukan angka 15:55. Kuroko tiba tiba di tarik oleh anak perempuan.

"Kuroko-sensei, main keluarga dengan kami yuk," kata anak tersebut yang siapa pun tidak dapat menolaknya.

"Oke," Kuroko menyetujuinya. Sepertinya Kuroko akan bermain dengan mereka sekaligus meluhat anak anak agar tidak jauh dari jangkauannya sampai jam 9 malam.

.

.

.

Kise menapaki halaman rumah yang hampir 10 kali rumahnya. Tanaman yang dihias sedemikian rupa. Kise menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati tanaman yang merambat dinding, yang anehnya tanaman tersebut rapi tidak berantakan. Di depannya terdapat rumah kaca kecil yang berisi tanaman bonsai. Di tengah tengah perkarangan terdapat air mancur yang di tengahnya ada patung berbentuk wanita yang memegang harpa, Kise menduga itu adalah Virgo. Kemudian kise menoleh ke sebelah kiri. Ada kolam ikan hampir seukuran ruang makan ditambah ruang televisi rumah sewa Kise.

Seorang pelayan datang membuyarkan imajinasi tak jelas milik Kise. "Maaf, menunggu sebelah sini," pelayan wanita berbaju maid menuntun Kise ke arah rumah milik keluarga Aomine. Kise berjalan sambil terkagum kagum melihat halaman rumah seluas ini. Mereka memasuki ruang utama rumah—kerajaan—milik Aomine. Kise dihadapkan ke main hall yang luas serta di kanan dan kirinya terdapat tangga yang menghubungkannya ke lantai atas.

Jika terus memandang ke arah depan akan dipertemukan dengan ruang tamu yang sangat sangat mewah. Dengan karpet warna putih yang menghiasi bagian bawah ruang tamu dengan meja kecil d tengah tengah. Di atas ada sebuah lampu gantung kristal yang melongo seketika.

"Tuan…tuan…apakah anda baik baik saja?" tanya maid disampingnya dengan nada khawatir. Kise tersentak dari imajinasinya yang bling-bling yang menyertainya 2 menit yang lalu. "Ah! Tidak apa apa maid-san," balas Kise yang disertai dengan senyuman maut yang cukup membuat maid tersebut tergeleper geleper. Well, wajah Kise bisa dibilang cukup tampan.

"Ano….. silahkan naik ke tangga," ucapnya sambil menunjuk tangga arah kiri. Kok kiri? Karena posisi maidnya di sebelah kiri. Mereka berjalan menapaki marmer kilat yang menghiasi rumah—istana—itu. Kise menaiki tangga sampai ke lantai 2 dan ada ruangan tamu lagi tetapi kali ini dibatasi dengan kaca dan sepertinya itu untuk acara penting.

"Sebelah sini," ajak maid itu sambil mengantar Kise pergi ke sebuah lorong luas dengan lampu kuning. Kise serasa seperti uhukpangeranuhuk yang berjalan di lorong istana. Mereka berbelok ke arah kiri dan mendapati lift yang menghubungkan ke lantai paling atas. Rumah doang kok pakai lift segala? Nah jangan tanya saya tanya sama tuan rumah. Sekali lagi mulut Kise menganga lebar bak buaya tidur.

"Tuan, liftnya sudah selesai, silahkan naik," oke! Ini jujur! Kise benci dipanggil dengan sebutan tuan. Bagaiamana tidak? Toh nantinya mereka sederajat juga.

"Ano… maaf tetapi bisakah anda tidak memanggil nama tuan untuk saya," protes Kise se sopan mungkin. Dia tidak mau dianggap tidak sopan apalagi ini rumah yang mewah, pasti banyak CCTV yang mengintai (termasuk kamar mandi).

"Tidak bisa tuan, anda adalah pelayan pribadi untuk Aomine-sama jadi secara otomatis anda lebih tinggi dari kita," jelas maid tersebut sambil masuk bersama Kise di dalam lift.

'Seperti negara saja mesti pakai tingkatan,' pikir Kise. Maid tersebut memencet tombol 5. Lift pun segera menutup pintu dan membawa mereka naik ke lantai lima. Ketika pintu besi itu terbuka, Kise dihadiahi oleh pemandangan yang tak kalah bagus dari lantai bawah. Sofa luxury yang disusuk persegi panjang dan ada berbagai macam kue yang terletak di meja. Sebenarnya ada berapa kursi dengan model seperti ini di rumah ini? Sang author pun tak tahu. Di sisi kanan ada lorong luas dan di ujungnya ada lukisan _The Lady With an Ermine_ Ada teras depan yang juga memiliki sofa namun ini agak mencorong ke dalam dan berbentuk bulat dengan payung yang senantiasa membayangi tempat tersebut.

"Silahkan tunggu disini, Aomine-sama akan datang segera," kata maid tersebut lalu pergi meninggalkan Kise ditengah sendirian di rumah yang super luas.

'Ini rumah atau gudang sih? Sepi banget,' batin Kise. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah sofa tadi dan duduk disana.

"Ah! Lembutnya," ucap Kise setelah menduduki sofa mewah tersebut. Ketika Kise menoleh ke samping kiri. Terdapat telepon tahun 80an. Kise punya ini di rumah tapi sudah rusak. Itu sebenarnya milik ibunya yang sudah sangat lama.

"Apakah ini masih berfungsi?" gumam Kise pelan. Perlahan dia mengangkat gagang telepon dan memutar nomor yang ingin dituju.

 _"Moshi-moshi,"_ terdengar suara dari seberang.

'Wah! Masih berfungsi,' batin Kise.

"Kurokocchi~…."

 _"Kise-kun? Apa dengan Unknown number ini?"_ tanya suara itu.

"Hehe…ini telepon antik….rupanya masih befungsi, ku kira tidak ssu," kata Kise girang? Apanya yang bahagia? Doh! Hening sejenak—terdengar suara kaki menuju ke sini. Kise panik.

"Oh kurokocchi, baiklah aku akan segera menutup telepon," katanya langsung menutup telepon dan berpose duduk manis. Derap kaki semakin dekat. Tetapi itu terdengar seperti wanita. Tepatnya hantu wanita.

"Aomine-sama sudah menunggu," ucap sosok tersebut berdiri di tepat di samping sofa. Kise tersentak terkejut yang dikira adalah sosok hantu. Rupanya itu maid yang lain.

"Aomine-sama berada di teras depan lewat sini," ajak maid itu lalu pergi. Kise buru buru berdiri buat mengejar maid itu. Kise berjalan mengikuti maid tersebut. Setelah belok ke kiri, Kise dipertemukan dengan kaca dengan pintu yang juga merupakan kaca. Sosok pemuda tan yang duduk dengan secangkir kopi. Kise membuka pintu kaca dengan hati hati dan berjalan ke arah pria **uhuk** hitam **uhuk** tersebut. langkahnya dengan pelan menapaki keramik mahal dibawahnya.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya," suaranya yang bass nan seksi mengetarkan molekul udara hingga mencapai telinga Kise. Kise tersentak.

"H—ha'i," jawab Kise terbata.

Pemuda tersebut berdiri dan menghadap Kise. Kise kontan berkeringat dingin. Pemuda—Aomine Daiki—tersenyum tipis.

"Ternyata aku tidak salah pilih, baiklah mulai sekarang kau adalah pelayan pribadiku dan lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan, mengerti?" ucap pemuda tan di depan Kise.

"H—Hai!" ucap Kise dengan kaki yang bergetar.

"Oi! Gak bakal ku makan kau, tenang saja," kata Aomine. Tetap saja….. Kise bergetar melihat pria dengan postur tubuh atletis yang ditutupi dengan sweater biru dan celana panjang.

"Ikut aku!" perintah Aomine.

"Ha'i!" balas Kise sambil berjalan ke arah Aomine yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan mendahului.

Mereka keluar dari teras depan dan berjalan kembali ke lift tadi. Aomine berbalik menghadap Kise lagi.

"Kalau dilihat dari postur tubuhmu. Hm…. Kau seorang pemain basket di sekolahmu dulu?" tebak Aomine.

"Iya, aku bermain basket sejak 2 SMP," jelas Kise.

"Oke…itu cukup menjelaskan. Jadi, kau mau turun lewat lift atau tangga?" tanya Aomine sambil mengacak pinggang.

"Terserah anda saja," kata Kise dengan awkward.

"Oke lewat tangga saja, kalau tidak tubuhmu akan kaku," Aomine memberi saran lalu berlari ke arah tangga yang berada tepat di sebelah lift. Di sebelah tangga terdapat kaca yang mengekspose perkarangan dari sebelah utara. Tangga itu melingkar dan di setiap lantai terdapat tangga yang menghubungkan satu sama lain. Dari lantai 5 mereka turun sampai ke lantai 2. Kise tak sanggup mengejar Aomine yang tergolong sangat cepat.

"Aomine-san…..tunggu," pita Kise yang tak sanggup mengejar tuannya.

Sekarang inilah mereka. Di lantai 1 dan Kise sudah kecapekan sedangkan Aomine hanya menatap kesal melihat 'calonnya' yang segini sudah kecapaian.

"Hei kamu begini saja sudah capek hah?" Aomine mulai dengan aksi ore-sama.

"Habis…hah… Aho….Aomine-san…cepat sekali..hah.." jawab Kise si sela sela mengambilan oksigen maksimal.

"Kalau begitu kau mana kuat puaskan aku di ranjang eh?"

"Nani?"

"Tidak apa apa, tolong ambilkan aku minum," ucap Aomine.

"Hai!" ucap Kise lalu bergegas ke dapur untuk mengambil air putih.

Dapur terletak tepat di sebelah tangga. Kise mendorong pintu dan menemukan ruang makan yang sangat mewah. Namun, tidak ada waktu menganga. Di seberang ruang makan terdapat dapur dan sepertinya ada seseorang disana. Perlahan Kise mendorong pintu dan menemukan wanita paruh baya sedang memasak untuk makan malam.

"Sumimasen," salam Kise untuk pertama kalinya kepada orang itu. wanita mendongak dan beradu mata dengan Kise. Kedua mata Amber milik mereka melebar.

"IBUU!?" teriak Kise tidak percaya.

.

.

.

Oke! Adegan sebelumnya memang sangat dramatis. Pertemua yang tidak terduga antara ibu dan anak di rumah yang besar. Bagaimana jika kita melihat sudut orang lain.

"Erin-chan, ayo pulang," ucap wanita rambut pendek dengan pakaian kerja. Anak yang dipanggil pun pergi kesana.

"Mama, kenapa lama sekali?" rengek anak kecil itu.

"Maafkan mama, tadi mama kerja, yuk kita pulang dan Kuroko-san terima kasih sudah menjaga Erin-chan,"

"Itu kan sudah kerja saya," ucap Kuroko sopan. Lalu wanita dan anak itu pergi. Kuroko membereskan mainan anak anak yang berantakan. Dia memasukkan mainan itu kembali ke habitatnya dan merapikannya. Tak lupa juga dia pel ruangan Ruby hingga bersih.

"Kerja bagus, Kuroko" ucap Kuroko membanggakan diri sendiri.

Kuroko berbalik ke arah pintu keluar. Jam menunjukan pukul 09.36 waktu setempat. Semua murid sudah dijemput sebelum jam 9 hanya menyisakan ruang Ruby yang masih hidup. Kuroko berjalan di lorong, sesampainya di ujung lorong dia mematikan semua lampu, hanya menyisakan cahaya bulan yang menembus kaca jendela. Kuroko berjalan keluar dan mengunci pintu. Dia lalu memberikan kunci kepada pos satpam dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Kuroko berjalan di trotoar yang masih tergolong ramai. Banyak toko yang belum tutup dan menawari dagangan mereka. Tentu saja Kuroko tidak tertarik, dia hanya ingin segera pulang dan istirahat. Kuroko berhenti di salah satu supermarket untuk membeli eskrim. Langkah kuroko tidak berhenti sampai dia melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang berdiri di dekat mall yang terletak di pusat ibukota jepang, Tokyo. Gadis itu terlihat panik. Kuroko mendekatinya dan berdiri di sebelahnya selama kurang lebih 1 menit tetapi tampaknya remaja tersebut tidak melihatnya.

"Ano.. Sumimasen," akhirnya Kuroko membuka suara. Gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Kuroko.

"HUAAA!" jerit wanita itu histeris. Kuroko sempat terkejut dibuatnya.

"Se—sejak kapan kau berdiri disana?" tanyanya gugup.

"1 menit yang lalu," balas Kuroko santai.

"Tetapi kok aku tidak merasakan apapun?"

"Aku memang seperti itu. ngomong ngomong jam segini belum pulang?" tanya Kuroko seseopan mungkin. Gadis itu tidak menjawab.

"Sumimasen, aku Kuroko Tetsuya," Kuroko sadar bahwa dia belum memperkenalkan diri.

"Aomine Satsuki desu," katanya memprkenalkan dirinya.

"Apakah kau ketinggalan bis atau segala macam?" tanya Kuroko. Lagi lagi gadis itu diam saja.

"Baiklah, maaf menggangu waktumu," Kuroko hendak pergi tetapi tangannya di tahan oleh gadis itu.

"Tolong bawa aku pulang," pita gadis itu dengan mata berkaca kaca. Lah! Tadi gak mau jawab sekarang minta anterin pulang?

Kuroko melihat orang itu aneh.

"Ano… baiklah tetapi alamatmu dimana?" tanya Kuroko.

"Komplek Rakuzan," kata wanita itu. kuroko terbelalak mendengar kata Rakuzan. Komplek orang kaya yang berpenghasilan 50 juta Yen keatas. Jadi gadis ini anak orang kaya.

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu," ucap Kuroko.

"Tapi, bisakah kau menteraktirku naik bis sekali saja, karena um…." Jeda gadis itu dan Kuroko menatap kebawah.

Barang belanjaan yang super banyak dan super mahal. Bagaimana bisa cewek ini menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu?

"Baiklah aku bisa melakukannya," ucap Kuroko lalu pergi ke stasiun bis untuk membeli karcis bis. Stasiun bis terletak tepat di sebelah mall jadi gak perlu repot repot. Kuroko memesan 3 tiket. Loh kok 3? Karena kalo gak 3 kuroko mau pulang gimana?

Ketika bis untuk menuju komplek Rakuzan datang, mereka pun menaiki bis tersebut. mereka duduk di baris ke 5 dekat jendela. Kuroko melihat ke sebelahnya dan mendapati wanita _pinkette_ melamun menatap di luar jendela. Kuroko ingin bertanya namun dia ragu.

"Apakah anda baik baik saja, Aomine-san?" tanya Kuroko. Persetan dengan keraguan.

"Ah! Tidak apa apa," balas gadis itu kembali menatap luar jendela.

Destinasi bus menuju komplek Rakuzan pun tiba. Kuroko membantu Satsuki untuk membawa barang belanjaan yang terbilang sangat banyak. Pemboros.

Mereka turun di halte dan berjalan kaki di trotoar yang dipenuhi warga Tokyo yang baru saja pulang kerja. Kuroko mengantar Satsuki sampai di depan kompleks Rakuzan.

"Aomine-san, nandesu ka? Muka anda terlihat lesu," Kuroko bertanya kembali.

"Ah! Tidak apa apa Kuroko-kun, hanya sedikit….lapar," ucap Satsuki malu. Oke! Memang di **mini story** chapter sebelumnya dibilang bahwa Satsuki makan banyak. Tetapi ini dia lapar lagi kerena pukul 2.28 siang tadi dia makan banyak dan jalan sampai jam 9. Itu pasti terbilang lapar ya.

Kuroko teringat ice cream yang dia makan sebelumnya. Dia buru buru mengeluarkan stick ice cream dari saku celananya dan memberikannya kepada Satsuki.

'Apa!? Dia memberiku sampahnya,' batin Satsuki kesal sambil mengenggam stick ice cream pemberian Kuroko.

"Jaa nee, Aomine-san," ucap Kuroko sambil melenggang pergi. Satsuki (yang masih dalam kondisi wajah cemberut) memandang kesal stick ice cream tadi. Kemudian dia memutar sticknya dan melihat tulisan 'Anda menang'.

Mata Satsuki ,membulat dan bagai ada gambar anak panah menembus hati sang putri semata wayang perusahaan Touou. Wajahnya bersemu.

"Tetsu-kun!" jerit Satsuki sambil berlari mengejar Kuroko yang belum begitu jauh.

"Ada apa Aomine-san?" tanya Kuroko menatap Satsuki bingung.

"Bo..leh….ki..tah…bertu…kar nomor pon…sel," ucap Satsuki di sela sela menghisapan oksigen. Hening.

"Boleh," jawab Kuroko lalu mengoyak kertas dari buku di dalam tasnya dan menulis nomor ponselnya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Tetsu-kun," ucap Satsuki dan berlali kembali ala anime dengan aura bling bling pink di sekitarnya.

"Aku menyukai,Tetsu-kun," guman Satsuki sambil berlari. Hah! Ada ada saja.

.

.

.

 **Tsuzuku**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Mini Story:**

Furihata dan Kawahara yang baru saja berteman duduk bersebelahan. Masih aura yang terlalu awkward untuk orang yang baru saja berteman beberapa menit yang lalu. Kuroko menyadari akan hal itu hanya menatap apa yang akan dilakukan mereka. Keduanya masih enggan untuk berbicara kepada satu sama lain.

Lalu Kawahara beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya. Dia membongkar kotak mainan robot robotan dan mengambil beberapa robot. Kuroko tersenyum kecil melihat mereka dari sudut tempat permainan anak perempuan. Kawahara membawa mainan tersebut dan meletakkannya di depan Furihata yang tertunduk.

"Furihata-kun," panggil Kawahara dengan suara moenya. Furihata terkejut dan mendongak menatap anak yang didepannya.

"Ayo main bersama," ajaknya dengan senyum lebar sang kepala cepak. Furihata menatap tak percaya orang di depannya. Lalu perlahan dia mengaguk.

Ah! Manisnya anak anak ini, pikir Kuroko.

"Papa Kuroko, beli susu buat anak kita," ucap anak perempuan yang bermain dengannya.

"Ah! Iya oke,"

* * *

umm... konbanwa minna... ini baru ada waktu buat update. setelah berperang melawan ujian semester-yang terkutuk- akhinya saya bisa beraksi lagi di dunia maya. oke terima kasih yang sudah Review semoga kedepannya saya bisa lebih baik lagi... stay stunned... ^.^


	4. This Moment Started Everything

Di sebuah rumah yang besar. Kedua manusia berspesies sama yaitu Homo Sapiens saling memandang satu sama lain di dapur selama lebih dari 1 menit. Sesekali pria bersurai kuning mengucek matanya memastikan apa yang di depannya bukan ilusi belaka ataupun Fatamogana—emang Fatamogana bisa ada di dapur? Lupakan!—dan begitu juga dengan wanita paruh baya yang tengah enak enak memasak untuk makan malam keluarga Aomine tiba tiba disamperin oleh makhluk aneh bersurai kuning.

Pemuda bersurai kuning—Kise Ryota—yang merupakan anak hiperaktif –dulunya—kini diam seribu bahasa. Otaknya memproses apa yang tengah menimpa nasibnya.

"IBU!?" jeritnya dengan suara yang menimbulkan bising. Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil ibu hanya menutup telinga kesal.

 _Kise! Jangan teriak seperti itu!_

"Ta—tapi apa yang ibu lakukan disini!?" Ucap Kise—masih—dalam suara yang tinggi dan cempreng.

 _KIse! Sudah kubilang pelankan suaramu dasar anak ini!_

"Tapi ibu! Bagaimana bisa!?" karena masih terlampau shock mungkin dia bakal terus menjerit ya. Tiba tiba wanita paruh baya itu datang dan memukul lengan kanan putranya. Itu adalah cara yang ampuh untuk menghukumnya sejak kecil.

"Ittai!" seru pria bersurai kuning karena menerima pukulan yang cukup keras.

 _Jangan kuatkan suaramu disini!_

"Iya ibu," ucapnya sembari mengusap tangannya yang sakit karena menerima pukulan gratis dari ibunya. Sementara itu, Aomine Daiki yang masih menunggu pesanan air putih yang pending sedang duduk di sofa ruangan utama lantai dasar.

Dia duduk termenung dengan pikiran mesum yang senantiasa menghiasi otaknya. Bagaimana jika Kise di ranjang? Apakah dia hot? Mungkinkah jika milikku ku masukkan dia jerit jerit namaku sambil mendesah? Apakah anu-nya besar? (panas dingin saya nulis ini XD) pikir Aomine mesum. Mungkin dia sudah tak tahan ingin melepas peraw—ehem—perjaka milik Kise secepat ini? Dasar Ahomine.

Tak lama kemudian, minuman air putih pesanan Aomine sudah datang. Kenapa Daiki tidak mendegar suara jeritan maut Kise? Karena pintu dapur itu terdiri atas 2 lapisan jadi gak kedengaran. Lagipula di luar dapur masih ada ruangan makan jadi gak kedengaran deh!

"Kau lama,teme!" bentak Aomine.

"Hehe…maaf-ssu," balas Kise sambil mengusap lengan kanannya yang masih perih di hantam oleh ibunya. Aomine menghabiskan minuman dingin tersebut dengan sekali teguk dan meletakkannya kembali ke meja di dekatnya. Kise hendak mengambilnya namun di cegat oleh Aomine.

"Biar nanti maid saja yang ambil," ucapnya sambil merenggangkan tangannya dan meletakkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya. Kise hanya menatap heran tanpa bergerak satu inchi pun dari tempat dia berdiri.

"Aomine-san?" panggil Kise sopan. Tidak ada jawaban. Selama 2 menit berdiri dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Kise, aku masih haus," ucap Aomine membuka matanya dan memandang Kise dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kise langsung tersadar.

"Hah! Iya sebentar aku ambilkan lagi," ucap Kise bergegas bergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman lagi.

"Kise, berhenti!" ucap Aomine malas. Kise spontan berhenti. Apakah dia berbuat salah?

"Kemari," titah Aomine. Sebagai pelayan pribadi yang baik, Kise menurut dan menghadap tuan muda.

"Aku haus sekali," katanya dengan nada senduktif. Kise merinding. Aomine tersenyum mesum.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke kamar dan puaskan rasa hausku, Kise?" ini bercanda. Apa Aomine hendak memperko—ehm—menyiksanya di atas ranjang? Kise kejang kejang(?) sedangkan Aomine senyum senyum tak jelas.

"NANI!?"

.

.

.

 **The Color of Green**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **AoKi ( AomineXKise)**

 **Warning: Fanfic gaje, anti mainstream, Yaoi, Typo(s), AU**

 **Chapter 4**

 **This Moment Started Everything**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kise berpikir apakah takdir sedang bermain dengannya. Jika itu di jawab maka jawabannya adalah ya. Sekarang dia berpijak di lantai rumah milik keluarga Aomine. Apakah Tuan dan nyonya Aomine sangking sibuk sampai tidak tahu anaknya suka mengoleksi film porno. Majalahnya ada dari edisi pertama sampai terbaru pula tuh. Kise terbatuk batuk mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir eksotis nan menggoda iman milik Aomine Daiki.

Hidup Kise diperkirakan akan berubah semenjak dia berkerja disini tetapi efeknya sangat tidak terduga. Melampaui ekspetisi. Kise berdiri menatap Aomine yang tengah mengajaknya melakukan berhubungan. Kise mundur selangkah.

"HAHAHAHA!" Aomine tertawa keras hingga suaranya menggema di rumah luas nan sepi ini. Kise cengo di tempat. Aomine masih tertawa selama beberapa menit hingga terakhir dia berhenti dengan kondisi mengenaskan(?).

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau sepolos itu Kise," ucao Aomine di sela sela mengusap air matanya yang keluar sebab dari tadi dia tertawa terus. Kise hanya senyum senyum awkward untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita naik lagi," ucap Aomine sambil berbalik ke arah tangga. "Oh ya! Nanti kau beres beres kamarku ya," sambung Aomine. Kise mengaguk mengiyakan.

Kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu terjadi lagi dimana Kise ngos-ngosan ketika mencapai ke lantai 3—kamar Aomine—.

Disinilah mereka bedua sedang bermestraan ehm maksudnya berduaan. Di lantai tiga terdapat ruangan yang cukup….ehm…maksudnya sangat luas. Di sisi kanan dan kiri terdapat lorong yang bermodalkan cahaya lampu yang berjumlah masing masing 3 buah per lorong. Kise melirik kanan kiri dan tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Hanya dirinya yang sendiri di antara 2 lorong terang nan dingin tersebut. Kise membayangkan ada bayangan zombie yang datang menerkamnya kapan saja naum ditepisnya pikiran itu kuat kuat. Mana mungkin ada zombie, batinnya.

Kise berjalan pelan pelan. Sekarang dia berada diantara 2 lorong luas tersebut. si sebelah kanan terdapat terdapat pintu berbahan kayu jati dan di sebelah kirinya terdapat pintu yang serupa. Kise bingung memilih yang mana. Dia perlahan berjalan ke arah kanan supaya tidak mengeluarkan suara. Di depan pintu terdapat tulisan さつき.

"Ini bukan milik Aomine-san," gumam Kise. Lalu dia berbalik ke lorong sebalinya. Kakinya memijak lantai marmer itu dengan hati hati. Setelah sampai di ujung. Dia melihat tulisan 大輝.

"Tidak salah lagi, ini kamar Aomine-san," batin Kise. Dia perlahan memegang gagang pintu dan memutar knobnya. Dengan pelan dia mendorong pintunya. Pemandangan yang tidak biasa di terima Kise. Majalah nista Horikita Mai—artis porno—berserakan di lantai pintu masuk. Lalu di sebelah kiri terdapat rak yang juga tidak kalah berantakan. Memang isinya buku, tetapi buku porno semuanya. Kise menatap horror kamar bosnya ini.

Pemandangan yang tak kalah menyeramkan yaitu Aomine Daiki sedang berterlanjang dada sambil membolak balik majalah yang diduga juga merupakan majalah nista. Kise terlalu shock buat ini. Dirinya tak kuat.

Aomine yang sembari tadi sibuk dengan dunia miliknya, kini melirik siapa yang si ambang pintu.

"Oh! Kau sudah datang," ucap Aomine cuek lalu kembali lagi ke alamnya. Kise shock luar dalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Ingat apa yang kubilang tadi," ucap Aomine. Tanpa ba bi bu, Kise langsung masuk ke kamar dan kembali menutup pintunya. Dengan segala keberaniannya, Kise membuka mulut.

"A-a-a-Aomine-san, ini di bersihkan atau—," Aomine memotong ucapan Kise.

"Tentu saja, baka!"

"Ha'i!" dengan singap Kise berjongkok untuk memungut majalah laknat tersebut. dalam hari Kise berdoa semoga segala dosa dihapuskan karena sudah menyentuh barang ini. Perlahan Kise memungut sekitar 9 majalah yang terletak di lantai lalu menetakkannya di meja tepat dibawah rak yang berantakan. Dia menyusun buku tersebut berdasarkan isinya. Awalnya Kise ingin sembarang menyusun, tetapi setelah melihat banyak buku tebal Matematika dan juga buku Geofisika serta Biokimia, Kise tidak jadi ngasal. Setelah Kise merapikan majalah serta buku nista itu, dia kembali menyusun buku pelajaran milik bosnya. Saat penyusunan berlangsung, Kise mendapati kertas ulangan Aomine. Hampir seluruh pelajaran dia mendapat nilai di atas rata rata. Kise terkejut melihatnya. Di kertas ulangan terdapat cap logo sekolah SMA Teiko. Dulunya sih Kise pernah masuk sana pas SMP, namun karena keluarganya harus pindah karena tidak sanggup membayar uang sewa rumah, Kise tidak SMA di Teiko lagi.

'Ternyata Aomine-san itu pintar ya,' batin Kise. Lalu dia kembali bersih bersih.

Setelah selang waktu setikar 50 menit, kamar Aomine sudah bersih. Selimut yang terserakan di lantai sudah di bereskan dan dibawa oleh maid untuk di laundry. Celana dalam yang berceceran kini sudah lenyap. Pokoknya semuanya bersih. Kise juga sudah menyapu kamar ini. Kamar yang tadinya neraka kini berubah menjadi taman indah di surga. Kise ini tengah melepaskan sarung tangannya dan menggunakan handuk yang diberikan maid tadi untuk mengelap keringatnya.

Tiba tiba, ada seseorang memeluk Kise dari belakang. Dia terkejut bukan main, yang memeluknya itu adalah Aomine Daiki.

"Ano…Aomine-san-,"

"Sebentar saja Kise," potong Aomine sambil memeluk Kise semakin erat. Dada bidang Aomine menyentuh punggung Kise yang membuat jantung Kise berdetak tak karuan.

"Aomine-san," panggil Kise.

"Jangan panggil aku itu, gunakan kata lain," ucap Aomine dengan suara bass nan seksi yang dapat membuat siapapun mendengarnya jatuh hati. Kise tak bisa berpikir. Memikirkan bagaimana cara mengentikan jatungnya yang berdetak keras saja tidak sanggup. Wajah Kise merah bagai kepiting rebus.

"A-Aomine-kun?" terka Kise yang—masih—dalam keadaan wajah merah dan dipeluk oleh pria hitam dibelakangnya.

"Yang lain?"

"Aominecchi?" terka Kise lagi.

"Aominecchi?" tanya Aomine lalu melepaskan pelukan lembutnya. Kise berbalik menghadapnya. Terekspos lah tubuh pria tinggi 192 cm dengan postur tubuh yang ideal. Dada bidang dan perut sixpack yang membuat Kise blushing berat.

"Itu panggilan aku buat orang yang dekat,"

"Jangan memanggilku itu, kalau salah sebut nanti malah Satsuki yang menjawab," jelas Aomine. Kise ingin bertanya siapa itu Satsuki, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Daikicchi?" suggest Kise. Aomine berpikir sebentar.

"Itu lebih baik, Ryota." Ucapnya sambil memamerkan senyum senduktif. Jantung Kise berdetak semakin tak karuan. Wajah Aomine semakin dekat.

"Ano…..Aomi—Daikicchi," ucap Kise terbata bata. Sedangkan Aomine hanya senyum sneyum tak jelas.

"Kau imut,"

 **BLUSH**

Kami-sama, Kise rasanya mau pingsan sekarang juga. Dia merasa tak berdaya di depan pria ini. Jantungnya berdetak keras sedangkan wajahnya tak perlu dibahas lagi.

"Ano….Daikicchi,"

"Pffftttt…..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Aomine tertawa keras. Kise menatap Aomine heran. Aomine terus tertawa sambil memegang perutnya dan sempat terduduk. Kise memandang aneh.

Aomine kembali berdiri dengan segaian khasnya.

"Kau mungkin bakal kuat di ranjang," ucap Aomine. Oke! Sekarang Kise mengerti apa yang dimaksud setelah memungut majalah tadi. Wajahnya kembali bersemu merah.

"Aku mau keluar dulu," ucap Kise sembari berlari kecil menuju pintu dan keluar. Kise cepat cepat keluar dan berlari ke tangga. Persetan dengan lift yang lama banget. Dia mengipas dirinya dengan tangannya untuk menenangkan batin. Wajahnya merah sempurna, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dia berlari menuju pintu keluar dan berhenti di teras depan dengan nafas tersengal sengal.

"Tidak-tidak Ryota. Tenangkan diri mu," ucap Kise kepada dirinya sendiri. Namun apa daya? Dirinya masih belum bisa merasa tenang. Semilir angin sepoi mengantam tubuhnya. Perlahan dia mulai memperoleh kesadaran dan ketenangan dirinya. Kemudian dia berdiri tegak kembali sambil menghirup udara segar. Sepertinya dia sudah tenang.

"Tidak mungkin," gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di kamar Aomine. Sang pria besurai biru gelap hanya cengar cengir sendiri. Kini dia memakai baju putih tanpa lengan dan tipis. Dia berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk itu sambil melanjutkan aksinya melihat majalah nista tersebut. dia tak menyangka menjahili Kise rupanya berefek sangat kuat baginya. Aomine suke melihat wajahnya yang bersemu merah tiap kali Aomine melontarkan kata manis.

Aomine melempar majalah itu ke sembarang tempat. Kedua tanganya diletakkan di belakang kepala. Mata biru gelapnya menatap langit langit yang di cat warna putih tersebut. pikirannya terbayang bagaimana kedua pipi Kise Ryota merah sempurna. Aomine menyergai.

Sepertinya ini bakal menarik.

Dia kemudian menutup gorden jendela kamarnya dengan tujuan mengurangi intensitas cahaya yang meneribis kamarnya. Setelah menutup gorden, Aomine kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Dia menyibakan selimut untuk menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dan mulai terbuai di alam mimpi.

Jangan tanya apa isi mimpinya. Hanya Tuhan beserta staff-Nya yang tahu.

Aomine terbangun. Dia merasa haus. Dia menekan tombol yang terdapat tepat di sebelah kasurnya. Kurang dari 1 menit, maid sudah datang dan mengetuk pintu kamar Aomine.

"Aomine-sama, ada perlu apa?" tanya maid itu sopan yang terdengar di sebelah pintu kamar Aomine.

"Ambilkan aku minum," ucap Aomine sambil mengelap air liurnya yang keluar akibat dari tidur panjangnya. Kamarnya gelap. Dia mengambil telepon gengam untuk melihat pukul berapa.

 _10:01_

 _32 missed calls from Satsuki._

Daiki langsung terkejut, dia lupa menjemput Satsuki. Buru buru dia keluar kamar. Tidak peduli lagi dnegan sisa air liur yang masih menempek di wajahnya. Dia meruntuki dirinya sendiri karena mensetting volume menjadi silent. Ketika dia membuka pintu kamar, Satsuki yang baru saja keluar kamar dengan handuk yang bertenger di kepalanya dan piyama beruang. Wajah Satsuki yang tadinya cerah berubah manjadi masam ketika melihat kakaknya yang sepertinya baru bagun dari buaian mimpi bersama Kise(?)

"Satsuki? Bagaimana kau pulang?" tanya Daiki dengan nada takut.

"Oh! Jadi kau gak mau aku pulang?" balas Satsuki kesal.

"B-bukan begitu teta—dengar Satsuki, maafkan aku," ucap Daiki penuh penyesalan. Sebernya bukan menyesal. Dia hanya takut adiknya bakal marah seperti Kurama. Pernah sekali Daiki merobek boneka mrs piggy dan tubuhnya bahkan tidak berbentuk lagi dibuat adiknya akibat perbuatannya. Daiki kembali merinding mengingat kembali peristiwa tersebut.

"Tidak apa Dai-chan," tumben adiknya baik. Daiki menghela nafas lega.

"Berkat kau, aku bertemu pemuda impian," Satsuki mengeluarkan cahaya bling bling lalu menjerit ala fangirl yang bertemu SNSD. Daiki bersweat-drop ria mendengar pernyataan adiknya.

"Siapa?" tanya Daiki penasaran.

"AH! Dai-chan mulai kepo ya?"

"Terserah,"

Apapun itu setidaknya dia sudah lolos babak penyisihan lomba agar tidak menjadi korban Aomine Satsuki. Aomine kembali dengan cepat ke kamarnya. Dia menyalakan lampunya kemudian pergi ke toilet untuk sekedar membasuh wajah. Tiba tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang menandakan bahwa ada maid yang masuk membawa air putih dingin untuk Daiki. Dia mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk lalu keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Masuk," katanya. Terdengar helaan nafas dari balik pintu. Tunggu helaan nafas?

Ketika pintu membuka, bukan maid yang disuru Daiki yang datang malah _wife-to-be-_ nya, Kise Ryota. Kise masuk pelan pelan dengan posisi kepala tertunduk. Poni kuning yang panjang menutup kedua mata Kise. Daiki memandang Kise heran. Kise sepertinya tak melihat arah sehingga nampan yang diatasnya ada air mineral dingin menabrak tubuh Aomine.

"Maaf Aomine-san," ucap Kise kembali ke panggilan sopannya. Aomine merasa kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah memanggilnya dengan panggilan sexy Daikicchi, nah loh kok kembali ke Aomine-san?

"Ini minumannya," ucapnya dengan posisi kepala masih merunduk. Aomine menerima gelasnya.

"Kalau begitu—a-aku permisi," ucap Kise terbata. Kise berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Oi! Siapa suruh kau pergi?" tegur Aomine ketika Kise berada di ambang pintu. Kise terhenyak. Kemudian dia berbalik, tak berani menatap Aomine. Daiki yang melihat itu langsung mendekat. Kaki Kise gemetar hebat.

Aomine kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kise.

"Mana panggilan manis 'Daikicchi' ku yang manis?" bisik Aomine yang membuat Kise tersentak mundur ke belakang dengan wajah merah tomat.

"A-apa?"

"Masuklah, kau belom memperkenalkan dirimu secara detail," ucap Aomine. Tidak tahu mengapa tiba tiba Aomine mengubah topik. Kise masuk ke dalam kamar dengan langkah yang pelan dan menutup pintu. Aomine duduk di salah satu kursi santai di kamarnya dengan posisi menyilang kakinya dan melipat tangan.

"Uh…ano… H-hajimemashite, Kise Ryota desu," Kise menarik nafas. Jantungnya berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat.

"Nijuussai desu. Tokyo kara kimashita. Yoroshiku," ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan. Aomine hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Hobbinya?"

"Bermain basket, memasak dan membaca," balas Kise. Kepalanya sudah mulai naik.

"Menarik. Bagaimana dengan latar belakang keluargamu?" tanya Aomine. Kise sedikit terkejut. Namun, dia akan menceritakannya. Lagipula kita tidak bisa selamanya menyimpannya bukan?

Kise menarik nafas panjang sebelum memulai.

"Aku adalah seor—" Aomine memotong ucapan Kise.

"Aku bilang latar belakang keluarga, bukan dirimu,"

"Oke Oke, ayahku meninggal sejak aku berusia 5 tahun dan ibuku Kise Tsujin bekerja di seriap rumah orang untuk membiayai hidup kami berdua." Kise diam sejenak.

"Kise Tsujin? Oh! Ada pembantu masak kami yang bernama Kise Tsujin, apakah mungkin dia?" tanya Aomine.

"Iya,"

"Kise Tsujin sudah bekerja disini sejak 10 tahun yang lalu,"

"N-nani!?" seru Kise tak percaya.

"Ya, aku pun tak percaya sih bahwa dia ibumu. Memangnya ibumu tidak pernah cerita?"

"Tidak, dia selalu menyimpan semuanya sendirian. Saat dia demam dia tidak pernah mengeluh ataupun menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu, dia adalah wanita yang kuat," Kise hampir menangis saat membicarakan ibunya. Entah kenapa jika berbicara tentang orang tua dia marasa sangat sensitif.

"Sudah, kamu tak perlu lanjutkan lagi," ucap Aomine lalu berdiri dan mengusap kepala Kise dengan pelan. Pria dengan tinggi 189 cm terhenyak, pertama kalinya dia merasakan kehangatan orang lain selain dari ibunya sendiri. Memang tidak banyak yang dilakukan orang di depannya tatapi itu mampu membuat Kise merasa nyaman. Seolah ada kehangatan dari diri orang itu, Kise mengelap air matanya yang hampir keluar dengan punggung tangannya kemudian kembali menatap Aomine. Yang benar saja, Aomine kini bukan terlihat seperti pemuda hitam yang mesum suka menggoda Kise, melainkan pemuda lembut yang membuat siapapun mendekatinya akan merasa nyaman.

Aomine tersenyum lembut.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau cari ibumu dan pulang," saran Aomine. Kise mengangguk.

"…atau kau mau menginap disini dan se-ranjang dengan ku. Akan kupastikan kau puas," Aomine senyum mesum. Sepertinya Aomine kembali ke wujud mesumnya. Singkat banget ya.

Kise langsung memerah dan memlilih segera keluar dan pulang. Aomine kini meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Wajahnya kini memerah juga seperti Kise.

"Sial!"

.

.

.

Satsuki yang mengenakan piayama beruang masuk kembali ke kamar dan melepaskan handuk yang tadinya berfungsi untuk mengurangi kadar air pada rambutnya yang sewarna dengan sakura tersebut. dia duduk di meja rias dan mengambil _Hair dryer_ dan menyalakannya untuk menguras seluruh air pada rambutnya dengan alat tersebut. setelah kering dia mengambil masker dan mengenakan di wajah (sumpah gak tau cara pake masker wajah) untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

Saat mengenakan masker, Satsuki teringat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu sambil tersenyum. Tetsu-kun.

Dia imut, tidak terlalu tinggi, berambut biru langit dan iris yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

Satsuki kembali mengambil iphone miliknya yang baru terisi baterai sekitar 32%. Dia langsung membuka kontak dan menekan panggilan pada pria bersurai biru tersebut.

 _"Moshi moshi, Aomine-san? Nandesuka?"_ terdengar suara dari telepon.

"Tetsu-kun! Apakah kau punya waktu besok?" tanya Satsuki.

 _"Um..punya tetapi hanya sekitar jam 12 baru bisa,"_ jelas Kuroko dari seberang telepon.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di Maji Burger jam 1 siang," ucap Satsuki senang.

 _"un..wakarimashita, jaa ne Aomine-san,"_ tutup Kuroko sambil memutuskan sambungan. Satsuki meletakkan handphone miliknya di meja dan merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Mungkin Kuroko terlalu naif, mari kita mohon atas keselamatan dirinya yang malang.

Kuroko masih terjaga setelah panggilan telepon tiba tiba. Dia harus menyelesaikan proyek dosen sialan itu.

.

.

.

Kise Ryota berjalan di sepanjang trotoar di kota Tokyo bersama ibunya. Walau sudah pukul 11.00, kota Tokyo masih saja dipenuhi orang orang yang selalu sibuk sepanjang waktu. Tepat disebelahnya, terdapat wanita paruh baya yang menatap lurus sepanjang trotoar di kota Tokyo. Mereka berdua diam seribu bahasa, tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut untuk memulai percakapan.

"Ibu," panggil Kise yang membuka kartu percakapan. Ibunya memutar kepalanya menghadap putra semata wayangnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" ucap Kise tidak memandang ibunya melainkan hanya memandang lurus.

 _Memberi tahu apa?_

"Semuanya, ibu! Mengapa kau menyembunyikan ini!?" Ryota kali ini memutar kepalanya menatap ibunya dengan tatapan haus akan jawaban.

 _Tidak ada yang perlu diberi tahu! Tidak ada rahasia, bukan?_

"Apanya bukan rahasia, ibu? Saat aku bertanya padamu dimana kau bekerja kau tidak pernah manjawabku, ibu!" mata Ryota sekarang berkaca kaca. Tsujin menatap anaknya kasihan namun sesaat kemudian dia mendapartkan pukulan yang cukup keras pada lengan putranya itu.

"Ittai!" seru Kise.

 _Tidak sopan berbicara pada ibumu seperti itu, Ryota._

Ibunya diam sebentar untuk mengambil nafas panjang lalu kemudian berbicara.

 _Ibu tahu itu sangat berat bagimu, Ryota. Maafkan ibu. Ibu hanya tak ingin kau khawatir dengan ibu! Itu saja!_

"Tapi sekarang aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tahu kan kesehatanmu akhir akhir ini menurun dan kenapa kau tetap memaksakan dirimu bekerja sekeras ini, ibu." Kise memprotes.

 _Mau bagaimana lagi? Inilah yang harus aku lakukan. Ibu tidak punya pilihan._

Kise Tsujin mengambil jeda sebentar.

 _Ayahmu sudah meninggal. Ibu tahu itu berat bagimu tetapi setidaknya mengerti ibu._

Sekarang Ryota menangis. Ini karena menyangkut ayahnya yang hanya bersamanya ketika dia berusia sampai 5 tahun. 15 tahun yang lalu bertepatan dengan bulan Juni, Kise Haru mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan pendarahan pada otak kananya cukup parah. Beliau sempat di rawat di rumah sakit namun karena kurang biaya yang memadai dan kerusakan yang amat parah, Haru meninggal dunia 5 hari setelah koma di rumah sakit.

Air mata Kise Ryota mengalir sebegitu derasnya menuruni pipi putih nan mulus tersebut. "Maafkan aku, ibu," ucap Kise sambil menangis kemudian memeluk ibunya. Tsujin hanya tersenyum tipis melihat putranya yang sudah dewasa namun masih saja menangis. Tsujin membalas pelukn putra cengengnya.

"Aku…hiks..hanya merasa..hiks..gagal menjadi anak yang baik ibu…hiks," ucap Rypta di sela sela tangisan. Tsujin melepas pelukan mereka berdua dan memandang Ryota.

 _Kau sudah menjadi anak yang baik, Ryota. Ibu bangga memiliki anak sepertimu. Kau belajar keras untuk mendapatkan beasiswa dari SMP elit Teiko dan juga sekarang kau masuk universitas terbaik di Tokyo. Ibu bangga dengan mu selama ini._

Ceramah ibunya melalui bahasa isyarat. Memang, Tsujin mengalami kerusakan fungsi otak kecil yang membuatnya tidak mampu berbicara tetapi untunglah dia masih bisa mendengar. Ryota hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka pulang ke rumah

"Ayah…. Terima kasih," batin Kise sambil menatap ke arah langit Tokyo yang gelap tanpa ada bintang yang terlihat. Suhu di Tokyo memang mulai mendingin, akhir dari musim gugur.

.

.

.

 **Tsuzuku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mini Story:**

Satsuki tidak bisa tidur. Saat dia berusaha menutup matanya tetapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa tidur. Kemudian dia bangun dan menyalakan _Macbook_ dan meletakkannya di pangkuan. Tangannya menerusuri file file yang disimpan. Mata Satsuki bercahaya ketika melihat file yang dicari ketemu. Video. Satsuki bingung untuk memilih yang mana untuk di putar. Tak lama kemudian dia memutuskan menonton Anime yang dipilih.

"Ahn….Ah…..ha..ha..ha..oh.." suara desahan keluar dari laptop milik Satsuki. Kontak mulut Satsuki mengeluarkan pelangi pelangi yang bersinar.

"Oh…yeah… Ketat…." Desah di seme yang berada di atas sang uke yang mengerang kenikmatan.

"Ahn…ah…ah..Ikeh ikeh…kimochi..senpai…ahn," Satsuki kembali mengeluarkan pelangi bling bling dari wajahnya, dia menggigit bantalnya dengan ekspresi Kawai.

"Oh…ahnn..ah… aku..kelu..ahhh..ahh," sang seme memuntahkan spermanya di dalam lubang uke yang masih berteriak dalam kenikmatan hebat. Meteran yaoi milik Satsuki mencapai 160%.

Ya, Satsuki adalah Fujoshi akut yang sangat aneh. Dia bahkan berani menonton video itu saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Dia bersama sahabatnya Kobayashi Haruka bahkan sudah memasangkan pasangan pria yang menurut mereka cocok di buku bling pelangi milik mereka. Mari kita tinggalkan Satsuki ini supaya jangan sampai menginfeksi pikiran readers.

* * *

gomen kalo chapter 4 kali ini kurang memuaskan...kali ini saya kasi sebagian besar porsi moment AoKise yang manis nan romantis *ditampar* jaa~ minna...

Mind to Review?


	5. Old but Elegant

Kuroko sesekali menghembuskan hawa hangat dari mulutnya. Tak jarang dia merapatkan syal berwarna biru muda senada dengan rambutnya ke leher pucatnya demi mendapatkan kehangatan di awal musim dingin. Sebuah jacket hitam dan celana jeans senantiasa melindungi tubuhnya, jangan lupa sepatu musim dingin yang membalut kakinya. Kaki kurusnya berjalan menatapi batu di trotoar, mengabaikan orang orang yang sibuk beraktivitas di bawah langit siang kota Tokyo. Namun, pikiran Kuroko hanya terfokus pada tempat yang dijanjikan bersama Aomine Satsuki, Maji Burger. Beberapa kali dia melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan putih salju hanya untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak terlambat.

 _13:03_

Kuroko tetap melanjutkan perjalanan ke Maji Burger yang terletak tidak hanya beberapa meter saja. Sesampainya di Maji Burger, matanya memutar untuk mencari sosok yang ingin ditemui. Perempuan bersurai merah muda yang baru saja datang duduk di pojokan ditemani secangkir cappucino hangat special winter edition. Kuroko langsung menghampiri sang surai merah jambu yang duduk termenung.

"Sumimasen, tadi tiba tiba ada order mendadak," ucap Kuroko ketika menghampiri meja Satsuki.

"Daijoubu desu, Tetsu-kun," ucap Satsuki ketika Kuroko hendak duduk di depan Satsuki. Seketika keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Aomine-san," panggil Kuroko.

"Nandesuka, Tetsu-kun?" balas Satsuki.

"Ano…. Ada apa memanggilku disini?" tanya Kuroko.

"Oh iya! Mau mengembalikan uang ini," ucap Satsuki sambil mengambil uang di tas kemudian disodorkan ke Kuroko. Kuroko menatap uang itu terkejut.

"Ano….Aomi—,"

"Panggil Satsuki saja," ujar Satsuki sambil tersenyum.

"Satsuki-san,"

"Satsuki,"

"Satsuki-san,"

Putri keluarga Aomine ini hanya mendesah pasrah. Pemuda yang di depannya terlalu sopan. Tunggu? Kuroko yang terlalu sopan, atau Satsuki yang seenaknya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Tetsu-kun? Yah…..entahlah.

"Ini uangnya…aku tidak berharap kembalian dan itu juga um… terlalu banyak," ucap Kuroko hati hati takut lawan bicaranya sakit hati atau apalah. Ternyata Satsuki hanya menggeleng.

"Ini sebagai rasa terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku pulang semalam," ujar Satsuki sambil tersenyum melihat pemuda ini. Kuroko menatap sekitar 10 lembar uang 100 Yen. Kuroko merasa gusar.

"Maaf, Satsuki-san tetapi apakah ini tidak terlalu banyak," ucap Kuroko merasa tidak enak mengambil uang dari orang lain, apalagi orang yang baru ia kenal semalam. Kuroko menghela nafas panjang. Dia tidka berani menerima uang sebanyak itu.

"Tidak apa apa Tetsu-kun. Ambil saja," kata Satsuki semakin menyodorkan uangnya ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko merasa tidak enak.

"Ano…. Satsuki-san,"

"Daijoubu Tetsu-kun,"

Kuroko membolos kuliah hanya gara gara ini. Menerima uang haram ( kalau author yang dapet langsung di ambil ). Kuroko pun tidak tahu ini hari kesialan atau keberuntungan, seharusnya dia mengikuti saran dari Midorima yang sudah menonton Oha Asa. Kuroko mendesah kecil.

"Baiklah, aku menerima uang ini tetapi hanya kali ini saja, lain kali aku tidak akan menerima ini lagi," ucao Kuroko dengan nada monoton, namun jika didengar dengan baik maka terdengar suara aku-memperingatkan-mu. Satsuki tersenyum puas. Wanita ini menyebalkan menurut Kuroko.

"Baiklah Tetsu-kun aku mau pulang dulu… jaa~ Matanee," ucapnya sambil berdiri dari kusi dan melenggang pergi. Kuroko ditinggal sendiri. Dia melirik jam tangannya.

 _13.55_

Cukup lama berdebat dengan gadis keras kepala itu. kuroko memutuskan u ntuk mengisi kuliah yang tadinya direncanakan bolong hari ini. Segera dia bangkit dari kursinya dan memesan vanila milkshake untuk jalan.

"Dasar wanita aneh!" gumam Kuroko kesal.

.

.

.

 **The Color of Green**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **AoKise**

 **Warning: Fanfic gaje, anti mainstream, BL, Typo(s), AU, Humor Gagal**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Old but Elegant**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kise merasa kesal hari ini. Khusus hari ini motto hidupnya Juli yaitu Jumpa libas. Bagaimana tidak? Sembari pagi dia menelepon Kuroko tetapi tidak diangkat dan sekarang dia malah tidak memunculkan diri di universitas, atau Kise yang justru sudah terkena jurus ilmu menghilangnya? Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 14:06 dan pelajaran sudah dimulai 20 menit yang lalu. Kise mendegus kesal, sudah 2 jam yang lalu dia menunggu Kuroko tetapi pemuda surai biru muda tersebut tetapi belum ada tanda tanda bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya bakal datang. Kise duduk termenung di salah satu kursi _Botanical Garden._ Sebenarnya itu untuk anak falkutas _agricultural_ dan _agrobussiness_ tetapi ah! Masa bodoh, yang penting Kise tidak menceburkan diri ke kolam dan mengepak ngepakkan air seperti anjing laut gila. Oke… itu terdengar menyeramkan.

"Kurokocchi lama sekali-ssu," ujarnya dalam kecemasan.

"Sumimasen Kise-kun," muncul suara tiba tiba yang entah dari mana asalnya. Kise menoleh ke sumber suara.

"AHHH! Kurokocchi, jangan menakutiku."

"Sumimasen, Kise-kun," ucap Kuroko dengan nada sedatar tv LCD flat screen.

"Kurokocchi~ kau lama sekali dan telepon gak diangkat-ssu" ucap Kise merengek.

"Sumimasen, tadi ada orang ngajak ketemuan," balas Kuroko.

"Hah!? Ketemuan? Siapa?" tanya Kise kepo.

"Kau tak perlu tahu Kise-kun," jawab Kuroko halus tetapi tajam.

"Hidoi-ssu Kurokocchi," ucap Kise dengan air mata ala anime. Kise bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju gedung utama. Mereka membuka pintu kaca dan disambut ramah oleh hawa yang cukup hangat dari dalam gedung. Mereka berjalan menuju falkutas sastra dan mengetuk pintu izin masuk dosen. Dosen hanya mengangguk kepala sebagai perwakilan dari kalimat 'Ya, silahkan masuk'.

"Oh! Have you done your assignment yet?" tanya sang dosen sambil menujuk mereka berdua dengan spidol tinta hitam ditangannya.

"Un…Yes," jawab mereka bersamaan. Kuroko mengorek tas miliknya untuk mengambil kertas untuk dikumpul. Kise pun terlihat pucat ketika mengorek tas miliknya.

"Doushite, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko menatap lawan bicaranya pucat.

"Kurokocchi aku sepertinya meninggalkan tugasku di laci rumah," bisik Kise panik. Kuroko pun ikutan panik, pasalnya tugas itu sudah sekitar 2 minggu waktunya untuk mengerjakan tetapi Kise malah ketinggalan.

"Ryota, where is yours?" tanya dosen setelah melihat hasil kerja Kuroko.

"Um… I left my work at home," ucap Kise takut.

"Hah, alright you can submit it by next week, but remember you will be penaltised," ucap sang dosen gondrong berkacamata culun itu.

"Hai," balas Kise lega dan Kuroko pun ikut lega. Dosen melanjutkan materi dan menjelaskannya sedangkan kebanyakan murid sibuk dengan urusan sendiri. Selang sekitar 3 jam, kelas pun diakhiri dosen dan murid dibubarkan.

Kuroko dan Kise berjalan beriringan keluar dari kelas. Destinasi mereka berikutnya adalah kantin. Sesampainya di kantin, mereka memesan makanan dan duduk di salah bangku kosong disana.

"Kurokocchi kau tahu keluarga Aomine?" tanya Kise setengah berbisik. Kuroko yang tengah menikmati hidangan yang diduga tidak enak mendongak untuk menatap Kise.

"Aomine-san?"

"Kau kenal dia Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise tidak percaya.

"Hai! Aku bertemunya semalam," balas Kuroko polos.

"Hah!? Dimana?"

"Di mall,"

Kise tampak berpikir, bagaimana Kuroko bisa bertemu si manusia mesum itu.

"Kurokocchi~ apapun yang terjadi tolong jangan dekati makhluk hitam tersebut," Kise berakting layaknya ibu yang menasehati anaknya.

"Hitam? Dia putih kok," kali ini Kuroko meletakkan sendoknya dan menyampingkan piringnya karena makanan itu tidak enak.

"Putih?" Kise makin bingung.

"Dia juga memiliki dada yang cukup besar," deskripsi Kuroko. Kise terkejut, semalam dia baru saja menekan dadanya ke punggung Kise dan terasa bahwa itu dada tepos bukan besar.

"K—kau yakin Kurokocchi?"

"Hai dan dia juga berambut merah muda," bagus Kise sekarang makin bingung. Perasaan kemarin Kise melihat tubuhnya terlanjang dada dan tidak ada payudara disana dan apa apan dengan rambut merah muda. Namun, dia memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ngomong –ngomong Kise-kun, makanan sini tidak enak. Ayo ke tempat lain," ajak Kuroko.

"Hah!?"

.

.

.

Aomine bolos kuliah hari ini. Mengapa? Pertama dia malas dan yang kedua dia malas. Memang kalimat sebelumnya bukan typo tetapi fakta. Lihatlah pagi yang dingin seta angin yang berhembus lembut. Siapa yang tidak mau bergelut di kamar dengan selimut lembut nan hangat apalagi pemuda malas seperti Daiki. Saat SMA, kerjaannya tidak lain adalah tidur di atap seharian dan melewatkan 3 hari pelajaran setiap minggu. Tetapi yang anehnya dia selalu mendapat nilai sempurna, tidak tahu setan apa yang menusuk jiwa hitamnya sehingga dia menjadi pintar. Guru guru menatap heran siswa satu ini. Saat ditanya mengapa dia bisa mendapat nilai sempurna, jawabannya hanya simple yaitu 'aku belajar'. Hah! Belajar? Ikuti pelajaran aja enggak mau belajar? Ckckck.

"Dai-chan, mau sampai kapan kau didalam sana," ucap Satsuki dari luar pintu. Daiki mengeram kesal mendengar lengkingan adiknya.

"Enyahlah Satsuki aku mau tidur!" bentak Daiki dari dalam.

"Dai-chan, kau belum sarapan. Sarapan aku yang masak,"

 **DEG!**

Jantung Daiki berdetak kuat. Makanya membulat sempurna. Dia takut, takut mati muda. Makanan yang super tidak enak dan itu membunuh. Mendengarnya saja sudah kenyang.

'Mampus, tidak boleh mati duluan aku belum menikah(?)' batin Daiki. Dia berpikir cara untuk meloloskan diri. Pernah sekali dia melihat maid disini mencicipi makanan dari Satsuki dan maid itu kejang kejang seketika(?). Daiki yang melihat dari balik pintu membayangkan adiknya pembunuh nomor 1 di jagad raya langsung melarikan diri sebelum ajal menjemputnya.

Daiki berdiri dari dari tempat tidurnya dan buru buru membuka pintu.

"En… Satsuki aku beli makanan di luar saja nanti, kau tak perlu repot repot," kata Daiki sambil senyum awkward langsung menutup pintu. Satsuki yang diluar hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu mengangkau bahunya dan pergi.

Daiki menghembus nafas lega karena sekali lagi dia terbebas dari penjara dunia alam baka. Dia menggosok matanya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk segera bersiap siap keluar. Dia mandi dan berpakaian sweater dan jeans sebagai pelindung tubuh dari dinginya hawa di luat rumah. Daiki berjalan menuju lift dan menekan tombol turun. Sesampainya dibawah dia segera berlari ke luar buru buru bahkan tukang kebun keluarga Aomine yang menyambutnya diabaikan begitu saja olehnya.

"Tidak biasanya Daiki-sama tidak menggunakan mobil," gumam tukang kebun heran.

Daiki melanjutkan perjalanan berjalan kaki dengan sepasang headset di kedua telinganya. Dia dipersilahkan oleh Sousuke—pos satpam—dengan membuka pintu untuk putra Aomine.

Aomine berjalan jalan di kota Tokyo. Banyak orang yang menjajakan makanan dan berusaha menawarkanya kepada pembeli yang berlalu lalang di sore kota Tokyo. Aomine menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, matanya tertangkap makhluk kuning yang sedang duduk di salah satu kedai ramen disana. Buru buru Aomine ngumpet dengan berlari ke samping untuk menghalangi pandangan. Kepalanya menoleh kiri kanan dan mendapati ada toko topi disebelahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Aomine langsung membeli salah satu topi disana yang bertuliskan SWAG. Dia memakai topi tersebut dan masuk ke kedai ramen. Dia sendirian? Tidak sepertinya ada bocah yang duduk disana.

"Okaeri, anda mau pesan apa?" sambut salah satu karyawan disana.

"Ramen untuk satu orang," ucap Aomine pelan. Dia tidak mau Kise tahu bahwa dirinya disini. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi disana dekat Kise, berusaha menguping pembicaraannya dengan anak biru yang Aomine duga adalah pacarnya.

"Hidoi-ssu, Kurokocchi."

'Apa? Kise sampai manja manja begitu dengan pemuda cebol itu dan pria itu hanya membuat wajah datar. Jika itu aku pasti akan ku peluk langsung si pirang konyol ini,' batin Aomine. Semakin lama terdengar seperti pasangan saja sampai Kise main peluk peluk dengan pacarnya.

'Aku harus mengintrogasinya saat dirumah nanti,' batin Aomine kesal sambil mengabrak meja. Seluruh pandangan pengunjung berserta staff di kedai terfokus padanya termasuk di dua pirang-biru itu. buru buru Aomine keluar dari kedai sebelum rahasianya terekspose oleh si pirang imut—baginya—tersebut.

.

.

.

Kise menatap pemuda aneh itu tiba tiba mengebrak meja tanpa alasan kemudian dia hengkang langsung. Well, mungkin dia stress atau terlilit hutang higga tak bisa bayar atau malah sahabatnya nikung pacarnya? Apapun itu yang jelas itu bukan urusan Kise. Kise melirik jam tangannya.

 _16:09_

"Kurokocchi, aku sudah mau pulang…..lain kali kita ketemuan lagi ya.. Jaa~," ucap Kise serya bangkit dari kursi.

"Aku pun sudah selesai," ucap Kuroko lalu meletakkan sumpitnya dan ikut berdiri bersama sahabatnya. Mereka menuju kasir untuk membayar dan segera hengkang dari kedai tersebut. mereka berjalan ke 2 arah yang berbeda.

"Kurokocchi~ jaa matane~," ucap Kise sambil melambaikan tangan. Kuroko mengangguk dan berbalik ke arah tempat penitipan anak.

Kise berjalan menuju stasiun bis untuk membeli tiket. Sesudah membeli tiket, Kise keluar dari stasiun dan menunggu bis untuk menuju ke rumahnya. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, bis yang ditunggu datang. Banyak orang yang berhamburan keluar dan tidak sedikit pula orang yang masuk. Kise memilih duduk di bangku depan dekat jendela.

"Hey! Namamu siapa? " tiba tiba pemuda berambut coklat tua yang sendari tadi duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Kise melirik orang ini curiga? Perampok?

"Un…. Kise Ryota desu," ucap Kise cepat tanpa menatap matanya. Dia pernah baca di internet jika kita menatap mata orang asing kita akan terhipnotis. Kise tidak mau ini terjadi pada dirinya yang sudah sangat malang ini.

"Senang bertemu denganmu dan saya Oda Fujimaki," orang asing yang bernama Oda Fujimaki itu memperkenalkan diri. Kise diam saja. dia bahkan tidak menatap orang tersebut.

"Haha! Kau dingin rupanya," Kise mulai merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

Kise yang merasa gelisah langsung memekan tombol untuk turun dari bis. Begitu tombol di tekan, sopir bis langsung menghentikan lajunya. Kise buru buru berdiri dari kursinya dan turun dari bis. Pintu bis menutup dan sopir kembali menjalankan bisnya. Kise mendongak ke kaca dan melihat pria itu tersenyum ke arahnya dengan pandangan aneh. Kise kontan merinding.

Namun, ya sudahlah yang penting Kise mau pulang sekarang. Kise berjalan dan berbelok ke gang yang jalannya menurun. Dari kejauhan, Kise melihat rumahnya dipenuhi oleh truck pengangkat barang. Kise sontak terkejut, dia langsung berlari cepat ke rumahnya. Banyak orang yang mengangkut isi rumahnya, buru buru Kise menepuk salah satu orang yang bertugas mengangkut barang.

"Apa apaan ini!? Mengapa kalian mengangkut barang di rumahku!" nada Kise mulai naik karena marah.

"Mana kami tahu, kami hanya ditugaskan mengangkut semuanya," ucap orang itu sambil meneguk kopi dari termosnya.

"Atas nama siapa ini diangkut!?" tanya Kise mulai marah.

"Kise Tsujin,"

"Ibu?"

Kise tidak perdulikan orang itu lagi. Dia segera berlari kembali ke atas dan buru buru menghentikan taxi.

"Komplek Rakuzan," ucap Kise langsung ketika di masuk kedalam taxi yang ditumpanginya. Hatinya merasa gusar.

"Bisa tolong dipercepat," pita Kise. Dia tidak sabar ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban dari ibunya, Tsujin. Sang supir taxi mengangguk tanda mengerti dan mempercepat lajuan taxi. Kise meremas tangannya hingga kukunya putih. Selang beberapa menit, mereka sampai di depan komplek Rakuzan.

"300 Yen,"

"Nah ini," ucap Kise sambil memberikan 3 lembar uang 100 Yen. Kise langsung membuka pintu tanpa perlu mendengar basa basi dari taxi tersebut. Kakinya berlari ke pos satpam disana. Rin Matsuoka melihatnya langsung membuka pagar dan mengizinkan pemuda pirang itu masuk. Kise berlari sambil menatap sang satpam sambil mengumamkan 'Terima kasih,' dan Matsuoka yakin akan hal itu.

Kise terus berlari dan tidak memperdulikan bahwa udara semakin dingin. dia berlari menuju rumah Aomine. Tsujin yang sedang membuang sampah di luar melihat putranya dengan wajah merah berlari ke arahnya. Mengapa dia terlihat buru buru, pikirnya.

"Ibu!" teriak Kise yang padahal sudah dekat.

 _Ada apa Ryota, kenapa kau terlihat buru buru?_

"Ibu memutuskan sambungan sewa rumah?" tanya Kise to-the-point tanpa basa basi seperti biasa. Tsujin terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk kepala

 _Iya, ibu memutuskannya karena uang sewa semakin mahal dan ibu tidak sanggup membayarnya lagi. Lagipula, orang penyewa tidak mau menyewakan rumah itu lagi._

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana ini? Kita mau tinggal dimana ibu?" Kise menaikkan nada suaranya. Pukulan sukses mendarat di lengan kiri Kise.

"Ittai!"

 _Tidak sopan kau berbicar dengan ibumu dengan nada tinggi, Ryota. Mana tata kerama mu!?_

Tsujin marah melihat tindakan anaknya ini.

"Jadi kita tinggal dimana? Jika ibu tidak ada uang, ibu bisa memakai uang ku semu—ittai!" tak sempat Kise menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ibunya memukul tangannya lagi.

 _Kau kira mudah? Uang hasil kerjamu itu untuk membiayai uang kuliahmu! Ibu tidak mau memberatkanmu, Ryota._

Kise menangis, dia tak habis pikir mengapa dia bisa mendapat nasib seperti ini. Tsujin menghela nafas. Dia menggunakan tangannya dan mengusap air mata putranya.

 _Kau laki laki, Ryota. Jangan cengeng._

"Bagaimana dengan tempat tinggal kita?" tanya kise yang sudah mulai tenang sekarang.

 _Kita akan tinggal disini._

"Hah? Dimana?"

 _Rumah Aomine. Ayahnya mengizinkanku menginap disini selama aku maish bekerja disini._

"Kita akan tinggal serumah dengan bajingan hitam mesum itu!?" teriak Kise tak percaya.

 **PLAK**

"Ittai yo!"

 _Jaga ucapanmu Ryota. Ibu bisa dipecat jika kau berbicara seperti itu lagi._

"Maaf ibu,"

 _Sudahlah, sekarang masuklah. Ibu akan menunjukan kamar kita._

"Kamar kita?"

 _Kita tidur berdua._

Bagus, sekarang ini adalah mimpi buruk Kise yang berkelanjutan hingga beberapa tahun kedepan. Kise menepuk dahinya dan menghela nafas pasrah melihat keadaannya.

Ryota dan Tsujin berjalan melintasi taman disana dan memutar ke belakang. Tsujin membuka pintu belakang dan mereka dihadapkan sebuah lorong sempit beralaskan kayu halus. Mereka masu ke dalam dan melepas alas kaki. Ryota hanya mengikuti ibunya yang berjalan ke ujung lorong. Mereka sampai di sebuah pintu sederhana. Begitu Kise Tsujin membuka pintunya, Kise dihadapka ke ruagan mirip gudang dan sempit. Kise terbelalak tak percaya.

"K-kita akan tinggal disini?"

Tsujin mengangguk tanda iya. Kise kembali menepuk jidatnya.

Ruangan yang—sangat—sempit, terdapat 2 futon disana dan beberapa alat ringan saja. Kise meletakkan tas yang sembari tadi dipakainya di sudut kamar.

 _Maaf Ryota. Inilah satu satunya cara supaya bisa bertahan hidup._

Kise tidak tega melihat ibunya sampai begitu.

"Sudahlah ibu, jangan minta maaf lagi," ucap Ryota kepada ibunya.

"Ayo sekarang kita keluar," ucap Ryota lalu menggandeng tangan ibunya. Mereka berjalan melalui lorong sempit tadi dan hendak keluar, Tsujin buru buru menepis tangan anaknya. Ryota shock.

 _Mau apa kau keluar? Jalan pintasnya disini._

Tsujin menunjuk pintu putih dengan hiasan kaca di bagian atasnya. Ryota menatap heran.

"Itu menuju ke mana?" tanyanya.

 _Dapur._

"Oh," Kise menjawab singkat sambil mengikuti ibunya yang membuka pintu itu. Ryota berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil air. Tsujin memegang pundak anaknya yang membuat anaknya melihat ke bawah.

 _Ryota, maafkan ibu._

"Sudahlah ibu hentikan minta maafmu,"

 _Tapi—_

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi, jika ini memang sudah terjadi ya terjadilah…oke jadi hentikan minta maafmu itu,"

Tsujin terdiam. Dia merasa telah gagal membuat anaknya bahagia dan malah membuat anaknya semakin menderita.

.

.

.

"Sial! Mengapa aku tadi langsung keluar?" umpat Aomine kepada dirinya sendiri. Kakinya menerusuri tiap tapak trotoar. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana demi mendapat kehangatan di musim dingin. mulutnya menciptakan uap hangat ke luar. Aomine berjalan menuju ke sebuah stand Takoyaki dan memesan 6 buah. Aomine berjalan pulang sambil makan untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar karena belum sarapan sejak tadi pagi dan sekarang sudah sore.

Aomine Daiki terus berjalan ke komplek Rakuzan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat dia berada. Aomine menyempatkan diri untuk duduk di taman dekat sana sekedar untuk merelexkan diri di kursi disana.

"Aku hampir saja ketahuan tadi," Aomine bermonolog.

Dia kembali menhembuskan nafas ke udara bebas. Dia memandang kiri kanan. Terdapat berbagai macam pasangan aneh. Ada yang ciuman, ada yang dempet kurang dempet, ada yang saling meniduri(?) dan ada juga yang disiksa orang sang wanita. Aomine merasa sendiri disini. Kemudian dia kembali menggunakan headset miliknya dan kembali memutar lagu di iPhone miliknya.

 _Last Christmas – Taylor Swift_

Dia memutar lagu _western_ favoritnya di musim dingin dan menyetel volumenya hingga hampir penuh. Alunan musik beraliran _country pop_ memenuhi netranya dan saang pendengar mengoyangkan kepala tanda menikmati musik yang di cover Taylor Swift. Tak disadari bahwa seorang pria bersurai coklat tua berdiri di depan sang surai biru gelap. Namun, sang biru gelap tidak menyadarinya dan sibuk berkompromi dengan handphone miliknya sampai lagu berganti.

 _Into A New World – Girls' Generation (_ 少女時代)

Pria di depan Daiki merasa kesal sembari tadi diabaikan lalu duduk di sebelah nya yang kosong. Aomine merasa bangkunya bergoyang mencoba menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelahnya dan mendapati orang bersurai coklat tua berbalut jaket hitam dan celana panjang. Kontan Aomine mencabut headsetnya tanpa menghentikan lagunya dari music terlebih dahulu dan sontak berdiri.

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau merasa ketakutan begitu, Daiki?" ucap sang pria menekankan 'Daiki'.

"Oda Fujimaki," nama terpantang yang tidak boleh Aomine ucap lagi selama ini.

"Mimpi buruk tentangku eh?" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Kenapa kau disini!?" tanya Daiki ketus.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka deng—," Daiki memotong ucapannya.

"Jawab aku!" Daiki mendesak dan Fujimaki merasa tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Tidak ada alasan yang spesifik, Daiki. Aku hanya ingin melihat sahabatku ini," ucapnya lagi sambil melipat tangan.

"….atau lebih tepatnya **mantan** sahabat…" ucapnya yang membuat Daiki kesal setengah mati. Daiki langsung pergi dari taman yang tidak terasa sejuk lagi melainkan membuat Daiki geram dari dalam.

"Hei hei…. Tidak ada ucapan salam pertemuan setelah kita berpisah semenjak SMA , Daiki?" ucapnya dari belakang Aomine Daiki. Daiki berbalik dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak perlu mengucapkan itu, dasar brengsek!" ucap Daiki ketus lalu mengangkat kaki dari taman tersebut sedangkan Oda Fujimaki hanya tersenyum puas melihat ekspresinya yang terlampau kesal itu dan menatap kepergian Aomine.

"Lihat saja, Daiki! Kau telah menghancurkan apa milikku dan sekarang aku akan mengambil apa yang menjadi milikmu," mata merah marun Oda menyala penuh dendam.

.

.

.

 **Tsuzuku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mini Story:**

Sebelumnya tepat pukul 14.17

"Oi, Kise," panggil Daiki yang sedang sibuk dengan majalah pornonya. Kise yang sedang membersihkan kamar Daiki menoleh karena merasa namanya dipanggil.

"Ya Aomine-san?" sahut Kise tetap mengutip barang barang kotor di kamar Daiki.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang payudara?" tanya Aomine langsung tanpa melarikan matanya dari majalah Horikita Mai itu. Kise tampak berpikir.

"Etto…. Mereka bagus," jawab Kise polos dan singkat.

"Maksudnya?" Daiki meminta penjelasan lebih dari sang surai pirang.

"Mereka terdapat pada dada wanita," lagi lagi jawaban Kise sederhana. Ya setidaknya buat Aomine tegang sikit kek!

Daiki menepuk kepala frustasi. Dia menutup majalahnya dan menolehkan kepala menghadap Kise yang asik sibuk dengan bersih bersih kamar Daiki.

"Apa kau pernah menonton film porno?" tanya Daiki berharap Kise membuat jawaban yang dapat memuaskan nafsu batinnya. kise sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan tadi, wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Iya, tetapin hanya sekali," ucap kise lalu memalingkan wajah.

"Hoh! Ternyata kau mesum juga ya,"

"Aomine-san, siapa sih yang tidak pernah menonton film begituan?" Tanya Kise.

"Iya juga sih, lalu bagaimana jika kita mempraktekannya," ucapnya dalam nada mesum seperti biasa. Kise kembali memerah.

"Kau kan hanya menonton dari layar kaca lalu bagaimana jika kita mempraktekkannya langsung disini?" Daiki menyergai. Kise buru buru mengambil pakaian kotor dan keluar dari kamarnya untuk diberikan kepada maid.

Hah! Ada ada saja pasangan Aokise ini.

* * *

maaf minna chapter kali ini kurang adegan Aokisenya karena saya pikir mau buat karakter baru dari fanfic ini... buat yang review ucapkan terima kasih banyakk...semoga chapter ini memuaskan... arigatou minna~ sampai jmpa chapter selanjutnya...

 **Happy New Year**


	6. You Again!

Aomine mengumpat kesal sambil berjalan. Hawa dingin yang berhembus dari mulutnya sudah diisi oleh umpatan umpatan kesal. Jujur, sekarang dia melupakan nafsu makannya lagi. Wajah yang ingin Aomine lupakan, lalu muncul kembali di saat yang sangat tidak elit. Aomine menghantam kakinya ke arah trotoar keras sehingga menghasilkan bunyi dentruman keras. Cepat cepat dia menghidupkan ponselnya dan segera menelepon supirnya untuk mengantarnya pulang.

" _Moshi - moshi, Aomine-sama,"_

"Cepat jemput aku disini,"

" _Disini mana, tuan?"_

"Gunakan GPS-mu, bodoh dan aku memberimu waktu 10 menit untuk datang kemari," umpatnya kasar.

" _Siap,"_

Aomine menutup teleponnya san bernafas gusar. Hatinya terasa tidak tenang sejak bertemu dengan manusia bermarga Oda tersebut. Aomine berkali kali mengertakkan giginya keras untuk menahan rasa geram. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kedua saku celananya kasar dan memandang ke langit. Tak lama kemudian, mobil sedan hitam pekat berhenti tepat di depan Aomine. Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia langsung membuka mobil dan menhempaskan bokongnya ke tempat duduk sofa dengan kasar.

"Destinasi anda?" tanya Tanaka-san berusaha bersikap professional dan merendam rasa takut kepada putra sulung keluarga Aomine. Jarang jarang memang Aomine Daiki bersikap aggresif, tetapi hari ini baru pertama kalinya Tanaka-san melihat bahwa Daiki badmood super.

"Kemana saja!" jawab Aomine kasar sambil memandangi jalanan kota Tokyo melalui kaca jendela mobil. Pikirannya kacau. Bagaimana dia bisa muncul? Itu yang kini berputar putar di kepala Aomine.

Tanaka-san yang mendengar tuannya berbicara, langsung mengendarai mobil untuk kembali pulang ke kediaman Aomine. Selama perjalanan, tidak ada yang membuka suara. Hanya suara nafas Aomine dan umpatan umpatan pelan tak terdengar yang memenuhi mobil. Tanaka membawa mobilnya kembali ke kompleks Rakuzan. Tanaka memarkirkan mobil di depan rumah keluarga Aomine dan membuka kan pintu. Daiki keluar dengan kasar. Pagar mewah yang memang sudah terbuka pun di masuki oleh Aomine. Maid yang melihat tuannya marah langsung buru buru membukakan pintu tanpa disuruh suru, daripada di pecat.

Aomine berjalan cepat ke arah dapur. Dibukanya pintu kulkas dengan kasar untuk mengambil air. Dia menuangkan air dalam ceret ke gelas dan meneguknya hingga habis dengan cepat.

"Sialan!" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

"So with this conclusion, I may say that telework benefit both employers and employees but in my opinion employers benefits more," tutup Kise dengan hasil persentasinya di depan kelas. Dosen di sebelahnya hanya menggaguk angguk dan memberikan nilai A untuk Kise. Kise pun di persilahkan duduk di tempatnya.

Karena sudah waktunya, para mahasiswa diizinkan pulang. Kise membawa tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Waktu menunjukan pukul 7 tepat. Kise berjalan menuju kereta api. Dia men- _scan_ kartu miliknya dan masuk. Kise mengecek telepon gengam sambil menunggu kereta api tiba. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu. Kise naik ke dalam kereta api. Berhubung karena anak sekolah sudah pulang, Kise mendapati kereta api itu tidk terlalu banyak orang. Kise duduk di salah satu kursi dan kemudian mengecek telepon gengamya lagi.

Saat Kise sedang mengutak atik ponselnya, seseorang duduk disebelahnya dengan kasar dan merangkulnya. Kise sontak terkejut dan menoleh ke arah orang itu merangkulnya.

"Kau?"

.

.

.

 **The Color of Green**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **AoKise**

 **Romance, Drama, Family, Bit Humor**

 **Warning: Fanfic gaje, anti mainstream, BL, AU**

 **Chapter 6**

 **You again!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hoy, Kise kau dimana!?"_

"Apasih, Aominecchi? Kau bawel banget!"

" _Ini sudah jam berapa? Cepat pulang?"_

"Sebentar loh aku lag—" tiba tiba ponsel kise direbut oleh pemuda rambut cokelat tersebut. loh, bagaimana mereka bisa bersama? Silah baca sekilas info dibawah.

 **Flashback**

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kise sambil menatap pemuda berambut cokelat itu heran.

"HEEH!? KAU GAK KENAL AKU?" ucap laki laki yang entah terlupakan oleh Kise terkejut. Ingin sekali dia mengorek apa yang ada di otak kering milik si pirang.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" balasnya dengan wajah polos tak menentu. Memang pepatah mengatakan _blonde is stupid_ benar adanya. Nah! Buktinya.

"Ah! Lupakan! Kau pasti ingat wajahku," desaknya.

"Maaf tetapi saya tidak ingat," balas Kise cuek.

"Cih! Dasar manusia idiot," ucap _brunette_ tersebut.

"Hei! Siapa yang kau sebut idiot? Kau yang seenaknya datang datang sok kenal!" protes Kise.

"Aku adalah orang yang pernah bersama-mu di bus kemarin!" akhirnya Oda Fujimaki-nama orang tersebut-menghentikan teka teki anehnya yang tidak akan pernah bisa dijawab oleh si pirang bodoh itu. oh ya! Nanti tolong ingatkan penulis agar minta maaf sama Kise.

Kise menatap orang itu sambil berpikir. Kepalanya asik mengorek memori yang terselubung tentang orang tersebut. Setelah sekitar 10 menit kemudian, Kise berhasil menemukan wajahnya.

"Ah! Ya… anda Oidin Fujisan?" tanya Kise untuk memastikan.

"Oda Fujimaki!" semburnya.

"sou ka no?" tanya Kise polos.

"Hah!? Aku heran mengapa si hitam itu bisa menyukai mu," desah Oda.

"Aomine-san kah?" tumben otak Kise langsung berputar kencang. Baru isi paket yah? Oda tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam sambil memandangi lantai kereta api Tokyo. Kise yang melihat situasi yang super _awkward_ itu, memnutuskan untuk diam dan tidak mengatakan apa apa. Keheningan meliputi, satu per satu orang keluar dan masuk.

"Minta ponselmu,"ucap Oda tiba tiba.

"Huh!? Untuk apa?" bentakknya sambil mejauhkan tas miliknya dari pemuda cokelat itu.

"Sudah kemarikan saja," ucap Fujimaki sedikit mendesak.

Kise ragu ragu akan memerikan ponselnya. Tetapi entah kenapa dia percaya pada orang asing tersbeut yang baru saja dikenal sejak kemarin. Lalu, Kise mendengar bahwa tujuannya sudah di umumkan oleh pihak kereta api.

"Ayo kita keluar sama sama," ucap Oda. Kise heran, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya. Mereka berdua keluar dari kereta api. Oda mengembalikan ponsel Kise. Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Kise berbunyi.

 _Calling…  
Aomine Daiki (crazy asshole)_

 **Flashback off**

Kise merebut kembali ponselnya yang sempat di ambil oleh pemuda menyebalkan itu.

"Hallo Aomine-san, ada apa memanggilku?" pertanyaan yang sama yang Kise lontarkan lantaran sempat di putus oleh setan penggangu.

" _Siapa dia?"_ tanya suara berat nan serius dari seberang telepon. kontan Kise merinding luar dalam.

"Hehe… Aomine-san ja—"

" _Jawab aku Kise!"_ suara Aomine mulai terdengar marah.

"Hehe.. Daikicchi dia adalah.. um….—" Kise mulai merasakan arwah aneh yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Kise terdiam sebentar. Di seberang telepon, terdengar suara hembusan kasar. Kise tidak pernah mendengar dia semarah itu. tangan Kise terasa gemetaran.

Melihat peristiwa ini, Oda merasa gusar. Dia kembali merebut telepon berwarna kuning itu dari tangan si pirang ini.

"Oda Fujimaki, yo!" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

.

.

.

Kise berjalan dengan jaket cokelat muda miliknya. Nafasnya mengeluarkan hawa putih akibat dari dinginnya udara pada malam tersebut. Langkah kakinya sengaja di perlambat. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia berhenti melangkah membiarkan orang orang di sekitarnya berjalan melewatinya, matanya menatap kosong ke arah depan. Dia semakin mempererat gengaman tangan pada tas cokelat tua miliknya. Seseorang yang menabrak bahunya lah yang menyadarkan dirinya kembali ke realitas. Kise mengeleng geleng kepalanya kuat sambil di tepis jauh jauh pemikiran anehnya.

Tak tahu sejak kapan dia sangat sensitif terhadap majikannya. Toh mereka tak punya hubungan apa apa lebih dari tuan dan budak. Kise mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju stasiun kereta api selanjutnya. Penghangat di stasiun _Japan Railway_ menyelubungi badannya. Dia mengeluarkan kartu pasmo dan mengarahkannya ke mesin sensor hingga pintu didepan membuka pertanda pengizinan masuk. Kise berjalan menuruni eskalator dan menuju ke garis hijau. Tak lama berdiri, pengumuman kereta api sudah datang. Kise masuk ke dalam dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Kereta api berjalan hingga destinasi Kise sampai.

Kise berjalan keluar dari stasiun dan tiba tiba poselnya berdering. Dia membuka tasnya dan berusaha mencari benda berbentuk persegi tersebut. Dia melihat orang itu meneleponnya lagi. Buru buru ia menggeser lampu hijau pada ponselnya pertanda penerimaan panggilan.

"Moshi-mo—" belum sempat Kise menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sudah buru buru di potong oleh sang pelaku seberang telepon.

" _Kau dimana sekarang!?"_ suara seberang telepon yang rendah nan seksi memenuhi salah satu indra Kise, tetapi pada saat yang sama dia mulai ketakutan.

"Di depan stasiun JR" ucap Kise ragu ragu.

" _Tunggu di tempatmu, aku akan menjemputmu,"_

 **PIIP**

Ketika hubungan diputuskan,Kise membeku di tempat. A-apa? Apa dia tak salah dengar? Kise seketika parno akut. Tetapi dia memilih untuk tetap tenang. Kise sangat menyesal bertemu dengan mereka berdua. Harusnya hidupnya tenang bersama Kuroko, trus malah muncul 2 cowok ini yang memperumit hidupnya.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil sedan berwarna biru berhenti di depannya. Aomine membuka kaca jendela mobil dan berkata"Oi! Masuklah!" . Tanpa memberikan komentar seperti biasanya, Kise membuka pintu belakang dan masuk. Kise duduk manis menunggu mobil berjalan. Tetapi Aomine tetap tidak menjalankan mobilnya. Selang 5 menit, Kise masih bingung.

"Oi! Aku bukan supirmu!" bentak Aomine kesal. Kise memukul jidatnya hingga merah lalu buru buru keluar dari mobil dan pindah ke bangku depan sebelah kursi supir. Setelah pintu di tutup, Aomine baru menjalankan mobilnya. Kise ingin bermaksud untuk membuka membicaraan tetapi raut wajah Aomine yang kelihatan Be-Te membuat kedua katub bibirnya menutup kembali. Kise kembali menatap jalanan Tokyo di depannya, sesekali melirik Aomine yang nampak serem banget!

Sampai setengah jalan, Aomine memberhentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan dan diam. Kise tak berani bergerak, dia masih sangat mencintai nyawanya.

"Kenapa?" suara berat khas Aomine Daiki memecah keheningan.

"Hah!?" sentak Kise refleks lalu buru buru menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Aomine sedikit melembut.

"Um… Fujimaki-san? Oh tidak hahaha…" balas Kise dengan humor super nge-krik alias garing dengan harapan bisa sedikit lebih hangat percakapannya. Oh! Ayolah di luar sudah sangat dingin dan kau mau mencoba mendinginkan suasana?

Aomine menghela nafas lalu kepalanya menghadap ke arah Kise. Kise merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal. Entah apalah itu, yang jelas kini dia sedang terpesona dengan wajah majikannya. Aomine kemudian menggengam tangannya. Kupu kupu kini terbang kian kemari di perut Kise yang menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik.

"Lain kali, jangan membuatku khawatir lagi," ucap Aomine pelan. Ekspresi wajahnya melembut. Perlahan tangan kekar milik Aomine naik ke wajah Kise.

 **BLUSHH**

Wajah Kise kini hanya panas yang terasa walaupun hanya lampu jalanan malam saja sebagai pencahayaan mereka. Tangan Aomine mengelus wajahnya dengan pandangan teduh.

"Hm.. bahkan menyentuhmu saja kau sudah merah," Aomine tertawa kecil. Kise tidak bisa berkata apa apa. Jantungnya kini berdetak sangat sangat cepat. Perlahan Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin dekat ….dan semakin dekat.

 _TINGTINGTING…..TINGTINGTING_

Ponsel Aomine mengeluarkan suara. Dia mendecih keras lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan kasar. Aomine menatap layar ponsel cukup lama lalu kembali mendesah keras, meninggalkan Kise yang masih panas panas di sebelahnya.

"Moshi-moshi," ucap Aomine kasar.

"Apa? Wanita itu sudah pulang?" sentak si hitam itu. Kise yang sembari tadi berpanas panas kayak scene di shoujo manga seketika tertarik kembali ke habitat dimana seharusnya dia berada.

"B-baiklah, aku akan pulang ke rumah sekarang," ucap Aomine. Wajahnya terlihat senang. Lalu dia mematikan sambungan telepon.

Aomine mengendarai mobil dengan santai tetapi lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya. Mobil tersebut memasuki kawasan kompleks Rakuzan. Dengan beberapa belokan, mereka sampai di depan rumah keluarga Aomine. Satpam membukakan pintu pertanda izin mobil masuk. Dia memasukkan mobilnya ke garasi dan buru buru membuka pintu.

Kise mengikutinya dari belakang, hingga sampai ke pintu depan. Pintu mewah tersebut dibuka oleh Aomine. Kise mengintip dari belakang. Sekilas dia melihat seorang wanita yang terlihat cukup muda berpakaian hitam dengan beberapa koper yang berdiri manis. Aomine buru buru membuka sepatunya dan menutup pintu meninggalkan Kise di luar sendirian. Kise menghela nafas lalu berjalan memutar di pintu belakang.

Kise sedikit meringgis ketika menyentuh knop pintu belakang. Dinginnya musim salju memang membuat knop pintu yang terbuat dari besi itu membeku dinginnya. Berbeda dengan pintu depan yang ada penghangat otomatis pada knopnya. Kise mengosok tangannya keras keras hingga panas lalu cepat cepat memegang knop pintu dan memutarnya. Kise masuk ke dalam lalu menutupnya dengan cepat. Beruntung di ruangan mereka terdapat penghangat walaupun tidak terlalu berefek tetapi tetap saja masih hangat apabila dirasakan. Kise memutar pengunci pintu dari dalam dan kemudian berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar yang sangat minimalis, dia melihat ibunya menyetrika baju dalam keadaan mata setengah terpejam. Kise menatap kasihan terhadap ibunya lalu dia datang menhampiri ibunya sambil menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Dia lalu menyiapkan futon serta alat istirahat.

"Sudahlah Ibu, tidurlah." Perintah Kise sambil menyentuh pundah ibunya. Tsujin melihat anaknya menatapnya dan kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

 _Kamulah tidur duluan, ibu masih ada pekerjaan yang belum selesai_

Kini giliran Kise yang menghela nafas. Ibunya ini kadang memang sangat keras kepala.

"Ibu, berhentilah ibu sudah sangat lelah, biarkan ini aku saja yang kerjain," desak Kise halus. Tsujin kembali menatap putra semata wayangnya ini. Dia kemudian menggaguk pasrah dan berdiri.

 _Kamu yakin dengan ini semua?_

"Affirmatif 100 persen," ucap Kise sambil mengancungkan jempol sebagai tanda oke. Tsujin kemudian menggaguk dan merebahkan diri di atas futon yang sudah Kise susun. Kini Kise yang beralih menjadi penyetrika. Tak lama kemudian, sudah terdengan dengkuran halus milik ibunya tanda sudah terbuai di alam mimpi.

Kise menempati posisi ibunya tadi dan mulai mengosok pakaian yang tadinya sempat tertunda. Dia melipat semua pakaian hingga baskom sudah menjadi kosong. Kise meregangkan tubuhnya, kemudian berjalan menuju toilet khusus yang terletak persis di depan pintu kamar mereka. Kise mengganti baju dengan piyama kuning. Dia kemudian membasuh wajahnya sambil memperhatikan wajahnya pada cermin. Wajah Kise memerah mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Kedua tangannya menepuk tepuk kedua pipinya demi menghilangkan rasa malunya.

"Bagaimana ini!?" gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Aomine senang sekali. Pasalnya dia mendapat kabar bahwa ibunya baru saja pulang dari Amerika jam beberapa menit yang lalu. Aomine yang tadinya marah marah gak jelas, kini senyum sumirgah menempel jelas di wajahnya. Dia tak sabar ingin cepat cepat sampai di rumah. Aomine mengendarai mobilnya cepat, tetapi tidak kebut kebutan kayak anak jalanan. Dia buru buru sampai di rumah dan meninggalkan mobil. Aomine berlari kecil mencapai pintu depan, dia segera memutar knop pintu depan. Aomine melepas sepatunya sembarang dan berjalan cepat menuju wanita berbaju hitam dengan koper di sebelahnya.

"Okaerinasai," bisik Aomine sambil memeluk wanita itu.

"Ohoho, Daiki-kun… tadaima," ucap wanita itu sambil tertawa kecil. Wanita itu memeluk kembali putra tertuanya.

"Ibu lama sekali pulang," ucap Daiki sembil memangut. Aneh memang bila mengingat Daiki yang notabone berwajah sangar menjadi mangut mangut gak jelas. Kise pasti akan menertawakan anak itu bila dia disini sekarang. Ngomong ngomong tetang Kise, Daiki hampir melupakannya. Daiki meninggalkannya di mobil. Tapi apa harus Daiki kembali ke mobilnya hanya untuk menjemputnya. Kurasa itu tidak perlu. Toh Kise bisa kembali sendiri, bukan?

Daiki melepaskan pelukan ibunya.

"Oh sudah hampir 3 bulan ibu pergi, kau sudah semakin besar saja,"

Daiki memutar bola matanya. "Aku sudah 19 tahun ibu, aku mungkin tak bertambah besar lagi. Lagipula bila aku bertambah besar, bagaimana nanti ibu akan memeluk anakmu jika begini saja ibu sudah jinjit setinggi tingginya."

Wanita berusia 42 tahun itu tertawa, terlihat samar kerutan di wajahnya.

"Mana Sacchan?" tanya Maria-ibu Daiki-.

"Entahlah," balas Daiki tidak perduli. Ibunya memukul pelan lengan anaknya.

"Jangan begitu,walau bagaimanapun dia adalah adikmu," nasehat ibunya. Daiki memutar mata jengah. Dia langsung berbalik ke arah tangga sambil mengangkat koper ibunya.

"Ibu pasti capek, istirahatlah sekarang."

Maria tersenyum. Tangannya di kibas mengisyaratkan bahwa pelayannya boleh pergi karena Daiki yang akan menggangkat tas berserta koper miliknya menuju lantai kedua. Saat Daiki sudah tidak terlihat di balik tangga, tiba tiba pintu terbuka menampilkan wajah perempuan bersurai pink cerah.

"Ibuuuuu!" Satsuki langsung menerkam ibundanya dan memeluknya erat. Lalu terjadilah gosip cengkrama selama ber jam jam antara ibu dan anak.

.

.

.

Oda dengan setelan casual berjalan menuju hotel Red Queen. Kaki panjangnya melangkah melewati satpam yang membungkuk hormat kepalanya. Oda datang ke resepsionis.

"Dimana orang tua itu?" tanyanya dengan sedikit nada ketus.

"Kebetulan tuan Direktur sedang berada di kantornya," ucap resepsionis itu dengan tenang. Oda mengecek jam tangannya.

10.55 PM

Oda mendecih. Untuk apa orang tua itu bekerja sampai larut malam sekali, pikirnya. Karena oda sangat membenci orang tua itu serta pekerjaan dan perusahaan terkutuk ini. Oda berjalan ke lift khusus yang beada di belakang resepsionis. Oda menggesekkan kartu sehingga pintu lift terbuka. Dia memudian menempelkan jempolnya pada _fingerprint scanner_ yang tertempel di dinding lift dan menekan tombol 30. Pintu lift menutup dan membawa orang yang di dalamnya menuju ke lantai 30. Oda langsung melangkah keluar menuju kantor direktur utama. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Oda langsung mendorong pintu kayu itu dengan kasar. Fujimaki Kotaro—ayah Oda—tidak memperdulikan orang yang sudah dengan lancangnya masuk ke kantornya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu seolah dia sudah bisa menebak siapa orang yang masuk itu.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya pria berusia 50-an tahun itu tanpa menoleh dari dokumen dokumen yang bertumpuk itu. Oda tetap diam. Pria tua itu membolak balik sehingga hanya suara kertas yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Kotaro kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya lalu bersender di kursi kerjanya sambil menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu sudah berapa perbuatan onar yang telah kau lakukan?" tanya Kotaro sambil menatap putranya intens. Oda tetap tidak memberikan balasan kata kata kepada orang itu. "Aku sudah lelah terus terusan mengurusmu," ucap Kotaro dengan memberikan tekanan pada setiap kata katanya.

Oda mendecih. "Kau? Mengurusku? Sejak kapan?"

Kotaro memincingkan matanya lalu mendesah berat, terlihat jelas beberapa keriput di wajahnya. "Tidak bisakah kita menjadi sepasang Ayah-anak yang rukun, aku sudah lelah dengan pekerjaanku dan kau jangan menambah bebanku lagi,"

"Oh jadi kau menggangap aku sebagai beban selama ini? Mengapa kau tidak buang aku saja dari dulu!?" ketus Oda.

"Tidak biasakah kau sedikit sopan pada ayahmu?" ucap Kotaro tenang ,berusaha menahan emosi yang sejak tadi sudah meluap luap.

Oda mendecih untuk ke dua kalinya. "Siapa yang kau sebut ayah!?" kali ini dia membesarkan volumenya. "Kau bahkan tidak mengurusku sejak kecil, bagaimana kau bisa memanggilmu ayah!? Hah!? Jawab aku!" Oda membuat ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Tutup mulutmu!" kini ayahnya sudah tidak tahan. "Tidak bisakah kau seharusnya merasa malu!? Aku yang sudah berusaha membersihkan namamu dari catatan kriminal polisi! Tidak bisakah kau menghargai itu!?" bentak Kotaro seiring dengan bertambahnya volume suara sehingga ruangan itu di penuhi suara jeritan. Jeritan itu tidak membuat suasana mendingan, malah putranya kini juga sama marahnya dengan sang ayah.

Oda tertawa mengejek. "Untuk apa kau membersihkan namaku!? Kau melakukan ini hanya kepentingan pekerjaan dan perusahaan terkutuk ini !" teriak Oda tak kalah sengit. Dia ingin mengeluarkan unek unek segala macam tetek bengeknya. Kotaro tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Dan kau masih sempat mengurus wanita jalang itu dibanding aku," tambahnya.

"KEPARAT KAU!"

BUGH

Pukulan melayang ke hidungnya hingga mengerluarkan darah. Oda meludah ke sembarang arah, ludah berserta percikan darah menghantam lantai marmer kantor ayahnya. Kotaro bernafas tersengal sengal upaya menahan amarah yang memuncak. Oda kembali tertawa puas.

"Kau bahkan memukulku hanya untuk membela wanitamu itu," ejek Oda tenang. Ayahnya semakin murka. Ia hendak melayangkan tinjunya namun tiba tiba Oda menggangkat kepalanya dan menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan menantang. Ayahnya melototkan matanya expresi kesal bercampur kaget.

"Silahkan saja! Pukul aku sampai mati!" tantang Oda. Ayahnya mengepalkan tangannya dan kemudian menghela nafas. Fujimaki Kotaro duduk kembali ke kursinya, diam demi menetralkan detak jantungnya yang sendari bertengkar dengan putranya berdetak dengan keras dan cepat.

"Sudah lah, Oda. Aku malas berdebat untuk yang lebih jauh lagi denganmu," ucap Kotaro tenang. Dia sudah lelah. Setiap hari selalu saja begini. "Katakan apa maumu sekarang?" ucap Kotaro asal.

Oda tertawa kecil lalu diam. wajah tampannya kini dihiasi oleh hidung yang sedikit lembam—karena pukulan ayahnya itu boleh diakui sangat kuat—dan bibir yang sedikit sobek yang kini mengerluarkan darah segar. Kotaro semakin tidak mengerti ekspresinya.

"Aku… ingin ibu kembali,"

* * *

 **HOLAAA kembali lagi bersama sayaaaaa...**

 **yah seperti yang anda ketahui... saia sudah merasa agak sedikit bosan sama cerita ini.**

 **terasa gak sih hehehe...**

 **yodaaaa segini aje dari saya**

 **Jaa Nee**


End file.
